Bet, Collar, Two weeks
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**a indonesiaYu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, dan lainnya

Warning: Cerita dari bahasa inggrisku. Sepertinya asik membuat cerita memakai bahasa inggris ngasal lalu diterjemahkan ke bahasa indonesia.

-Bahasa agak kasar,

-Ceritanya akan panjang,

-Kebanyakan tentang Jou.

**HARI H**

Oe Jou" Seseorang memanggil namanya ketika ia baru saja menutup loker dan Jou berbalik. Dia melihat Otogi datang kepadanya dengan senyum lebar. Ketika Jou menyadari dan ingat mengapa dia berjalan kearahnya, dia berpikir dunianya akan segera berakhir.

Yugi, anak laki-laki berambut tiga warna dengan mata besar melihat ketika Otogi mendekati sahabatnya , Jou yang masih berdiri di depan lokernya dengan ekspresi shock. Yugi melihat temannya mendesah, dan Yugi menatap Jou bingung.

Anzu, gadis berambut cokelat melihat Jou juga, dia bisa melihat Jou takut tapi masih diam. Honda entah bagaimana hanya menatap. Dia hanya berpikir di dalam pikirannya 'apa bisnis yang Otogi punya dengan sahabatnya? ".

"Jadi Jou, apakah kau sudah siap? aku ingin bicara tentang taruhan kita sebelumnya.?" Otogi menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke saku. Menarik sesuatu seperti sabuk dengan warna hitam dan memberikan nya kepada Jou, tapi berhenti ketika ia mendengar ribut di belakangnya.

Yugi, Honda, dan Anzu ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi . Mereka berjalan kearah Jou dan Otogi berdiri.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Honda bertanya dengan nada dingin. Matanya mengamati Jou yang masih shock. Wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Otogi menoleh ke Honda dan menyipitkan matanya "Hum. .. Aku hanya memberinya kalung leher." Dia melihat kalung yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

"Apa?" Anzu menjadi sama bingungnya seperti Yugi dan matanya melebar lebih besar itu sebelumnya.

"Um .. aku .. Otogi-san maaf, kenapa kamu member kalung leher untuk Jou-kun?" Yugi memberikan senyuman kepada otogi walaupun sebenarnya dia bingung.

"Kau tahu .. hm .. bagaimana menjelaskan itu. Oyeah, kita telah bertaruh dan dia kalah taruhan." Otogi menjelaskannya sambil memamerkan giginya.

"Yeah Yug ', aku kalah taruhan itu." Akhirnya, setelah dapat mengelola ekspresinya, Jou bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Yugi memalingkan wajahnya dan matanya menatap pada Jou. wajah Jou sudah tidak tampak terkejut dari sebelumnya.

"Taruhan?" Tiga teman-temannya bertanya di saat yang bersama.

"Jadi .. apa jenis taruhan kaliyan Jou?" Honda ingin tahu dan tetap menfokuskan matanya kearah Jou. Jou hanya menggarukkan tangan kanannya kebelakang kepalanya.

"U.. Ya tahu, ini hanya taruhan yang konyol .. Ketika kita tidak sengaja bertemu di taman Domino kemarin.. Kami berselisih pendapat tentang orang yang duduk di bangku adalah anak laki-laki atau perempuan .. punya rambut panjang dan wajah cantik. Pada pertama Aku tidak tertarik untuk bertaruh tetapi kemudian dia bertaruh akan memberikanku dua minggu voucher makan gratis jika aku menang .. " Jou mendesah lagi sebelum melanjutkan cerita dan berdeham.

"Aku yakin dia adalah anak perempuan, tapi dia.. aaw Itu sangat tidak masuk akal .. bagaimana wajah cantik seperti seorang gadis adalah milik seseorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.." Dia menggaruk rambutnya lagi. Rambut pirang Jou menjadi lebih berantakan sekarang.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita itu, Anzu bernafas dengn napas lega dan mulai cekikikan. Yugi dan Honda juga sedikit tertawa.

"Kalian-hey! jangan menertawakanku seperti itu! Itu memalukan kau tahu!" Jou berteriak kepada teman-temannya. Otogi hanya mendesah mendengarkan mereka yang masih tertawa.

"Jadi, ini .." Otogi memberikan kalung leher itu kepada Jou dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ketika ia berjalan, ia melambaikan tangan kirinya. "Jangan berpikir kamu bisa melepaskan kalung leher itu Jou .. ini hasil dari taruhan .. selamat menikmati selama satu minggu ini Mutt! Dan jangan lupa dengan taruhan yang satu lagi…" Otogi berbelok ke kiri dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Jou menyipit tatapannya dan akhirnya kata keluar dari mulutnya "Sial!. Aku bukan semacam anjing Otogi!" Jou berteriak frustasi. Mata cokelatnya bersinar dengan penuh kemarahan. Dia memegang kalung itu dan ingin membuangnya ke lantai. Tapi dia tahu, karena janji itu ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"SIAAAAAL!" dia menendangi loker yang ada di dekatnya. Yugi berusaha untuk mencegah temannya melukai kakinya dan menenangkan kemarahannya dengan wajahnya.

"Jou-kun, tolong tenanglah .." Anzu dan Honda hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala mereka ketika akhirnya kemarahan berhenti dan menatap teman mereka, Yugi. Beruntung, tidak ada guru atau lebih buruk, 'KEPALA SEKOLAH' di sekitar kawasan itu atau Jou akan mendapat hukuman karena ia telah merusak properti sekolah.

Yeah, kau tahu. Efek keras dari mata seseorang besar dan terlihat lemah adalah kamu tidak dapat menahan dan menang dengan itu.

Jou menatap kalung leher itu sekarang. Dengan mata nanar, ia meletakkan kalung di lehernya. Dia merasa bahwa kalung tidak .. buruk. Dan Ini bukannya tidak nyaman. Hanya terasa aneh. Yah, Yugi mengenakan sabuk di lehernya juga, tapi 'HELLO!' yang dipakai yugi adalah suatu fasion. Tidak seperti kalung leher yang ia pakai..

"Kau tampak seperti anjing Jou! Saat mengenakan kalung itu" Anzu tertawa terkikik dan menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya. mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan Jou. "Maksudku, itu terlihat terasa nyaman di lehermu Jou-kun." Dia masih cekikikan.

"Anzu!" Jou mendesis.

_._._

"Sial.. " Jou menghela napas.

"Taruhan yang menyebalkan .." Terlihat kemarahan di matanya.

"Voucer yang membuatku lemah .."Jou menyipitkan matanya.

"Sialan kau otakku yang bodoh, kenapa kau mau saja menerima taruhan itu!" Wajahnya semakin menjadi merah karena marah sekarang. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Jou berjalan ke menuju ke rumahnya dengan banyak kutukan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia merasakan bibirnya kering setelah banyak kutukan yang di ucapkannya. Dia menjilati bibir bawahnya dua kali. "Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan itu padaku .." Jou mengulangi saat sebelum ia meninggalkan sekolah.

**-Flash back- ****  
**  
"Ayo .. Jou, Anzu tidak bicara seperti itu untuk menyakitimu." Honda terus tertawa ketika mendengar Anzu berbicara tentang anjing.

"Jou-kun, jangan marah seperti itu." Yugi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Pharaoh.

"Pha-raoh mengapa kamu berada di luar?" Jou bertanya bingung. Pharaoh memutar matanya.

"Hikariku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu Jou, sehingga ia menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri .. jadi ku yang mengambil tubuhnya sekarang." Pharaoh melirik matanya ke kanannya. Ada transparan Yugi mengambang. Tangan di perutnya terus menggenggam jaket yang dipakainya dengan keras, ada air mata di sudut matanya dan ia mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

Jou marah dan pergi dari temannya. Dan ..

"BERHENTI menertawakanku!"

**-end flash back- ****  
**  
Dia menendang batu di depan kakinya ketika dia berjalan. Ini hari baik .. cuaca cerah, udara segar, hangat, tetapi untuk Jou hari ini adalah hari buruk pertama-nya.

Apa yang akan terjadi besok kalau Kaiba brengsek melihat dia menggunakan kalung? Mungkin dia akan menghinanya seperti-"Mutt, akhirnya kamu punya identitas anjing? Aku heran mengapa para penangkap itu tidak menangkapmu sebelumnya .." Dan seperti biasanya, si Kaiba yang angkuh itu, yang selalu merendahkan dirinya dan meremehkan yugi yang mempunyai mata berwarna biru melihatnya .. dan memanggilnya si bodoh. Pemikiran Jou sendiri membuat Jou menjadi lebih marah sekarang.

"Ka .. ba .. i.." Jou marah. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya .. "Aku benar-benar marah!"

**TBC**

Next H+


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, dan lainnya

Warning: Cerita dari bahasa inggrisku. Sepertinya asik membuat cerita memakai bahasa inggris ngasal lalu diterjemahkan ke indonesia.

-Bahasa agak kasar,

-Ceritanya akan panjang,

-Kebanyakan tentang Jou.

**Hari H+**

Jou menendang batu keras di bawah sepatunya. Batu terbang sepuluh kaki dan jatuh lima meter di depan dia.

"Mutt .. itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik .." Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat akrab datang dari belakang punggungnya. Jou berhenti berjalan. Dari nada dingin, Jou tahu orang yang memiliki suara itu karena ia baru saja berfikir tentang pemiliknya. Jou tidak berbalik, 'BAGUUUUUS! Orang yang benar-benar tidak ingin kutekui sekarang ada di belakangku .. ' . Jou masih tetap diam, ia tidak ingin bahwa CEO brengsek bodoh melihat wajahnya. Jadi, ia mulai berjalan lagi. Dia tidak repot-repot berfikir mengapa CEO yang sedang berada di belakangnya tidak kembali dengan Limousin mewahnya dan tiba-tiba berbicara di belakangnya. Dia terus berjalan sampai ia merasa sesuatu menyambar tas punggungnya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Hei , aku tah ukamu memiliki gaya bicara yang buruk dan kepribadian yang aneh.. Tapi ku hanya ingin mengatakan. Itu benar-benar kasar untuk tidak mengindahkan seseorang yang sedang bicara padanya." Jou tahu Kaiba tidak akan membiarkan dia bebas jadi dia hanya berdiri di kakinya terdiam.

_'Mutt-? " Lebih pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran Kaiba. Mengapa si mulut keras, saingan-nya tetap diam dengan penghinaan-nya? Apakah dia sakit atau dia sudah gila?'_

"Mutt, apakah otakmu telah hancur atau lidahmu dicuri oleh kucing?" Kaiba bertanya lagi sambil menyeringai.

Jou sekarang benar-benar hilang kesabaran dan dengan cepat mendorong tas punggung kemudian memalingkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan saingannya. Tas Jou jatuh di lengan tangan kirinya dan tangan Kaiba masih mencengkeram tas Jou.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kaiba? Ya ya, kenapa kamu menggenggam tasku? Kau memilih waktu yang salah jika kau ingin menghinaku .. aku baru sangat marah sekarang!" Napas Jou terasa berat. Wajah Jou masih merah karena marah. Kaiba merasa sedikit shock di wajahnya tapi menghilang dan dengan wajah dingin dia melotot ke Jou. Dia tetap diam dan melihat Jou penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Jou hanya menatap ke arah Kaiba. Dan merasa tidak nyaman untuk melihat sepasang mata biru menatapnya. Jou merasa gugup sekarang. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja menjatuhkan tasnya dan berjalan karena deck yang dia punya ada di dalam tas.

"Uh .. dengarkan aku Kaiba. Hari ini hariku sangat buruk .. jadi, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sekarang?" Suara Jou begitu lembut seperti dia hanya sedang berbisik, wajahnya masih merah. Seto merasa sedikit pusing, tapi ketika ia mengikuti tatapannya di leher Jou.

"Apa itu ..? Matanya menyipit ketika melihat benda hitam di sekitar leher Jou. Dia bisa membaca 'dice dugeon' di kalung itu.

Jou menyadari Kaiba telah melihat kalung lehernya dan berusaha untuk menutup kerah jaketnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bukan urusanmu brengsek!" Jou mencoba lagi untuk menarik tasnya dengan keras. Beruntung, Kaiba hanya memegang dengan satu tangan dan tangan-nya yang lain sedang memegang sesuatu seperti plastik, dari toko kue.

Jou coba lagi dan akhirnya dapat memiliki tas kembali. Tindakannya tidak sengaja membuat plastik yang Kaiba bawa terjatuh di jalan. Jou tidak peduli, ia berbalik dan lari dengan cepat. Kaiba memangdang nanar mengikuti Jou yang berlari sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

_"Apa .. seseorang memberikan kalung untuknya dan dia memakainya. Terutama dari 'dice dugeon'. Orang itu .. "_ Seto merasa dirinya menjadi sakit dan tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa kesal. Dia melihat plastik kue yang ada di bawah._"Kuharap Mukuba tidak marah ..."_ Dia menghelai napas dan mengambil plastik itu. Kaiba mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Isono, jemput aku dekat toko kue choco sekarang." Kaiba masih merasa jengkel.

"Eh, baiklah Tuan-" Seto lalu menutup telepon dan memandang langit yang berada diatasnya.

TBC

Next chap. H++


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, dan lainnya

Warning: Cerita dari bahasa inggrisku. Sepertinya asik membuat cerita memakai bahasa inggris ngasal lalu diterjemahkan ke

-Bahasa agak kasar,

-Ceritanya akan panjang, rencananya.

-Kebanyakan tentang Jou.

**Buat Sweet Vermouth: Makasie reviewnya(WOW, dapat review setelah post)**

**Makasih, senang kalau ada yang suka .. ini ceritaku versi bahasa inggris baru nyampe chapter ke tiga. Tapi sudah bikin terusannya sih. YAY! Selamat menikmati aja dah! Soal Puppy shipping (Ehm..) ada juga sie.. (Ehm..) tapi nanti (Jujur).**

**H+++**

Akhirnya, Kaiba telah sampai ke mansionnya dan ia membuka pintu depan. Dia masih berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan fokus tentang kalung leher itu. Dia tidak menyadari sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu menabraknya dan dua buah tangan memeluknya erat-erat. Kaiba akan jatuh jika ia tidak berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Seetooo! Akhirnya kamu pulang… bagaimana kue aku inginkan? Aku benar-benar menunggu untuk dapat memakan kue itu .." Mata Mokuba berbinar dan dia memberikan senyumnya yang terbaik. Dia melihat wajah kakaknya dan masih memeluknya.

"Ugh .. Mokuba bisakah kamu melepaskan pelukanmu, aku sudah mendapatkan pesananmu tapi-?"

Mokuba melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kearah kantong plastik di tangan kanan Seto "Eh itu.. kuenya!" Dia meraih plastik dari tangan Kaiba danber lari ke ruang tamu. Diletakkannya kantong plastik itu di atas meja dan membuka plastiknya. Dia dapat melihat dua buah kotak. Seto hanya memperhatikan adiknya dari jarak jauh. Menunggu-

"AAaarght Setoo,! Mengapa kue menjadi seperti itu?" Mokuba membuka kotak itu dan menemukan kue cokelat vanili dengan krim stawberry. Dia menyipitkan matanya yang besar itu. Kue favorit-Nya dalam kotak kecil hancur dan tercampur dengan kejam. Dia menemukan kotak besar dan menemukan bahwa kue yang ada di dalam kotak itu lebih mengerikan dari yang pertama kali Mokuba buka. Kue tart buah dengan krim yang banyak. Krim itu tersebar di seluruh kotak dan buah-buahan itu tercampur dan berantakan. Hanya pudinglah satu-satunya yang aman di dalam tas itu.

Mokuba menatap kakaknya. Seto menghelai napas dan berjalan lebih dekat dengan Mokuba dan membelai rambutnya.

"Maaf Mokuba, ini terjadi karena si bodoh. Dia membuatku menjatuhkan tas itu di jalan. Aku akan memastikan dia akan membayar apa yang dia lakukan besok .." Seto kemudian duduk di sofa dan bergumam sesuatu.

"Eh, kakak bertemu dengan Jou setelah membeli kue?" Mokuba tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Seto. Mokuba bertanya dan matanya memandang sedih ke arah kuenya. Tapi dia menggunakan jari untuk mengambil krim itu dan menjilatinya dengan lidahnya. 'Tidak buruk ..'

"M.. Yah, dan setelah itu dia hanya berlari .."

"Seto .. mengapa kamu tidak membeli kue itu saja lagi dan Jou lari mungkin karena kamu membuatnya takut?" Mukuba memberikan pendapatnya. Dia masih berharap dapat memakan kue yang disukainya itu secara utuh.

"Kamu selalu bergulat dengan dia. Jika kakak bertanya tentang pendapatku, Jou itu orang yang benar-benar baik dan peduli dengan orang lain, ingatkah waktu pikiran Jou dipengaruhi? Dia mengorbankan dirinya agar dapat menolong Yugi untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengikat mereka di dalam laut. Mengapa kakak tidak mencoba bersikap lebih manis dengan dia? Mungkin dia juga kesal karena kakak telah menyepelekan Yugi dan dia." Mokuba tahu kalau kakaknya itu selalu berselisih dengan Yugi. Dan itu juga membuat Jou merasa marah karena sahabatnya diperlakukan dengan tidak baik.

Seto melihat adiknya dan menariknapas panjang "Tentang kue.. Aku memberi panggilan untuk meninggalkan kue dan aku akan mengambilnya setelah pulang sekolah. Dan kue yang kamu inginkan benar-benar terkenal. Jika aku tidak memberi panggilan sebelumnya, kamu mungkin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membeli satu setelah waktu sekolah kembali Mokuba .. " Seto berdeham dan bicara lagi." Pemilik toko itu sangat sulit untuk dibayar dengan uang. Dia selau mendahulukan pembeli yang datang langsung ke tokonya." Mokuba juga tahu kalau kakaknya sudah berusaha untuk membujuk pemilik toko itu agar mau memberikan resep kue yang Mokuba suka. Tetapi dia tidak peduli seberapa banyak uang yang ditawarkan tetap tidak mengatakannya. Mokuba menghormati alasan yang diberikan pemilik toko itu dan akhirnya meminta kakaknya membelikan kue setiap pulang sekolah.

"Tentang si bodoh itu, aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya." Kaiba mendapati dirinya melotot ke arah meja ketika ia ingat ingat tentang kalung leher itu. "Dan jangan pikir aku bisa persahabatan atau apa yang disebut berteman dengan si bodoh itu." Mukuba memutar bola matanya dan mendesah.

"Mukuba, aku akan pergi ke kamarku. Jika kamu tidak menyukai kue itu, kamu dapat melemparkannya ke tempat sampah." Seto berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Mukuba memandang kearah saudaranya dan beralih ke kuenya.

"Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk untuk memakan kue itu. Penampilan yang buruk..bukan berarti rasanya akan berubah menjadi buruk" Mokuba mulai makan kuenya.

**Next chap H++++**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort dan lainnya

Warning: Cerita dari bahasa inggrisku. Sepertinya asik membuat cerita memakai bahasa inggris ngasal lalu diterjemahkan ke

-Bahasa agak kasar,

-Ceritanya akan panjang, rencananya.

-Kebanyakan tentang Jou.

**H++++**

**Rumah Jou. **  
"AYAH! Aku pulang ..!" Jou membuka pintu apartemennya tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumahnya. Seperti biasanya, ketika ia memasuki rumah, dia bisa mencium bau alkohol dan banyak potongan pecahan botol di lantai. Dia menutup pintu dan melangkah masuk. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas di meja yang ditindih sebuah gelas dan mengambi. Dia membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

'PERGI SELAMA DUA MINGGU, JAGA DIRIMU SENDIRI DAN JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL YANG BODOH ..' Hanya itu yang tertulis di kertas itu. Jou meletakkan tasnya di kursi dan mengambil sapu. Dia menyapu pecahan botol yang ada di lantai dan memastikan untuk tidak meninggalkan sepotong kecilpun di lantai.

Ayah Jou adalah seorang pemabuk. Selalu melemparkan botol ketika dia marah. Jou terpaksa untuk tinggal bersamanya setelah ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Adiknya yang bernama Shizuka diambil darinya dan hidup dengan ibunya di luar kota. Jou selalu cinta adiknya dan ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya ketika ia mulai buta. Terima kasih kepada Yugi, ia dapat melakukan operasi untuk adiknya karena sahabatnya, Yugi memberinya uang dari memenangkan pertarungan Battle City. Jou sendiri banyak berutang budi kepada temannya. Yugi telah mengajarkan dia untuk bermain Duel Monster', bagaimana cara membuat teman dan membuatnya berhenti dari selalu percaya padanya. Jou tersenyum, ia tidak percaya bahwa dia punya teman baik seperti Yugi. Dia hanya seperti sampah dengan kepribadian buruk .. Jou teriingat kata-kata Kaiba padanya dan itu sedikit membuatnya merasa tertekan.

"_Mungkin kata-kata yang diucapkan Kaiba itu benar."_ Tapi Jou tersenyum lagi ketika ingat Yugi mengatakan bahwa dia teman baik dan peduli ketika ia bertanya mengapa Yugi ingin berteman dengannya.

Honda lain, ia mengenal orang itu untuk waktu yang lama dan mereka benar-benar teman dekat. Orang pertama yang tahu dia di dalam dan di luar adalah Honda. Dia tahu tentang ayahnya yang pemabuk dan rumahnya. Dia juga membantunya ketika ia terlibat perkelahian dengan geng.  
Anzu, adalah gadis menarik. Selalu bahagia dan suka membantu yang lain. Jou juga suka padanya, menjadi penyemangat diantara teman-temannya. Walaupun hanya dia anak perempuan tetapi dia selalu bersemangat. Anzu berbicara kepadanya bahwa dia sering terlibat dalam pertempuran geng karena dia tertalu menarik perhatian? Yeah, mungkin karena itu. Dia tahu dia selalu membuat pilihan yang bodoh dan tidak suka hanya diam. Tapi Anzu bicara bahwa dia menyukai ketika Jou membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa dengan banyak hal konyol yang dilakukan Jou. Ryo Bakura, Teman mereka. Dia manis dan terlihat rapuh tapi sebenarnya sangat kuat. Dia menjadi teman dengan mereka ketika Yugi berhasil mengalahkannya dalam 'Monster Dugeon'. Jou khawatir dengan Yami-nya, Bakura. Tapi entah kenapa, Ryo sekarang dapat menjaga tubuhnya dari kontrol pencuri itu. Malik. Dia orang yang paling gila, ketika berubah menjadi Marik, ia menjadi phsyco. Terima kasih kepada Yugi lagi. Dia bisa mengalahkan Marik dan membuat Malik menjadi normal. Tapi Jou masih takut dengan Marik daripada Bakura.

Jou menaruh sapu itu kembali dan duduk di kursi. Dia membuka tas dan mengambil kartu dek nya. Memindai satu per satu. Ketika ia melihat 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' miliknya, ia menempatkannya ke meja dan menyimpan sisanya lagi ke dalam kotaknya.  
Bersandar ke belakang, Jou mengambil kartu itu dengan tangan kanan dan mengangkat tangannya. Memperhatikan dengan cermat. Namanya terlihat seperti tidak berbeda dari yang Kaiba miliki.

'Blue eyes white dragon'

'Red eyes black dragon'

_"Mengapa nama mereka seperti saling berlawanan? Atau karena ia selalu bertengkar dengan CEO itu?"_ Jou bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menaruh kembali kartu itu kedalam kotak dan berdiri, membuka jaketnya dan melemparkan ke kamar tidur. Jou melihat jam, enam di sore hari. Jou kemudian pergi ke dapur, ia membuat telur orak-arik dan memakannya dengan sosis. Ia mulai berpikir mencari pekerjaan karena ayahnya tidak meninggalkan uang. Setelah selesai makan, Jou pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk. Dia melepaskan kalung leher yang dipakainya karena ia berpikir tidak apa-apa melepaskannya dirumah. Itu tidak seperti dia tidak menepati janjinya. Tapi sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah. Dia tidak memiliki bathub dengan air panas sehingga ia hanya menggunakan bathub dengan air dingin. Dia menggigil ketika air dingin menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi dia sudah mulai terbiasa, ia mencuci rambut menggunakan sampo -Produk murah-. Setelah itu, ia bersantai sejenak. Setelah sepuluh menit, ia meraih handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggangnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia keringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu depan. Dia berhenti sejenak, dan menatap pintu.

_"Siapa orang yang berkunjung? Jou tidak ingat Honda akan mengunjunginya hari ini_." Jou berjalan ke pintu.

"Ya, siapa di sana?" Dia bertanya.

"Kakak?" Ketika Jou mendengar suara itu, ia bergegas membuka pintu. Dia melihat senyuman seorang gadis berambut cokelat di depan pintu.

"Hi-" Shizuka menyapa. Pipinya menjadi merah dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tas yang dia pegang.

"Um .. apakah kamu baru saja menggunakan kamar mandi Jou?" Jou menyadari dan tertawa malu-malu ..

"Maaf Shiz .. ayo masuk, aku akan memakai pakaianku sekarang.. Tunggu sebentar!" Jou berlari ke kamarnya. Shizuka berjalan ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Dia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Jou selesai mengenakan t-shirt biru dan celana putih.

"Hey, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Jou berjalan kearah sofa dan membuat Shizuka menatap berpaling padanya. Jou memeluk adiknya dengan gembira. Shizuka memeluk Jou kembali dan tertawa. Jou duduk disamping adiknya. "Aku kangen Shiz .."

"Jou, sini!" Shizuka memberikan tas yang ia bawa. Jou menerimanya.

"Apa ini?" Ia menemukan sebuah t-shirt, warna putih dengan gambar 'Red Eye Black Dragon' di depan. Kaos itu Itu begitu lembut.

"Aku menemukan baju ketika aku pergi ke mal kemarin bersama Mama, kuharap kamu akan menyukai ini Jou!" Dia tersenyum.

"Wah! Kau benar Shizuka. Aku benar-benar suka baju seperti ini, terimakasih!kamu adalah saudara yang terbaik!" Dia mencium pipi Shizuka. "Lalu, mengapa kamu bisa berada di sini? Apa Ma tahu kau datang ke sini?" Jou melihat wajah adiknya.

"Jangan khawatir, dia tahu tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi.. Pada pukul delapan aku harus pulang. Dia akan menjemputku karena Ma baru mengunjungi temannya di kota ini. Dia memperbolehkan aku kesini karena aku memintanya." Shizuka terlihat sedih. Ada air mata di sudut matanya.

"Itu tidak apa-apa Shiz, aku sangat senang kamu mengunjungiku dan terimakasih lagi tentang bajunya. Oh, iya.. Ayah sedang keluar rumah.." Shizuka menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

Mereka menonton televisi dan tertawa bersama saat menonton kartun kucing yang sedang mengejar tikus. Ketika suara ketukan dari pintu terdengar dan Jou berbalik untuk melihat jam. Delapan malam..Shizuka berdiri. Dia tahu ibunya menjemputnya.

"Jadi Jou, aku benar-benar menikmati hari saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, sekarang aku harus pulang." Jou berdiri dan berjalan ke bersama Shizuka kea rah pintu. Jou membuka pintu dan melihat ibunya. Dia tidak suka, tapi masih menyimpan rasa hormatnya.  
"Halo Ma-"

"... Hai Katsuya .." Dia hanya tersenyum sedikit. Shizuka berjalan keluar dan berdiri di depan Jou.

"Jadi, lihat lain kali kita berjumpa kakak." Dia melambaikan tangannya ketika ibunya memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk pergi keluar apartemen. Mereka pergi. Jou masih berdiri di pintu dan akhirnya melangkah masuk. Dia mengambil baju yang diberikan oleh adiknya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memegang baju itu dengan kuat. Ia akhirnya tertidur.

"Shizu-ka .."

**Next chap H+1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, dan lainnya

Warning:

-Bahasa agak kasar,

-Ceritanya akan panjang,

-Kebanyakan tentang Jou.

_NOTE: Cerita jalan terus!FUFUFUFUFU, soalnya belum nyampe adegan yang aku suka *SMILE EAR TO EAR WITH EVIL SMIRK*_

**H+1**

Jou terbangun ketika ia mendengar alarm. Dia menguap dan menggeliat. Jou meraih alarm untuk mematikan tanpa melihat jam. Dia lupa menggunakan selimut dan merasa sedikit beku. Cuaca tidak baik. Rasaya agak dingin dan mungkin akan turun hujan. Dia menguap lagi dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Mata masih terlihat kosong menatap dinding dan otaknya masih setengah bekerja.

Jou melihat ke arah jendela dan ia melihat tetes air pertama jatuh dan kemudian menyusul yang lainnya, hujan lembut. Hujan di pagi hari, sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku seperti tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini .." Jou mendesah. Sedikit malas, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia ambil t-shirt diberikan Shizuka kepadanya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, ia melirik jam. Pukul setengah tujuh lewat. Sekolahnya dimulai pukul delapan. Di kamar mandi, ia membuka kemejanya, celana, dan lain-lainnya. Dia menghidupkan keran air.

"DINGIN!" Dia terkejut, air dingin membuat dia benar-benar bangun sekarang. "Brrr .." Giginya menari dalam mulutnya. Setelah mandi cepat, dia menggunakan kemeja dan jaket, tapi masih menggigil. Untuk membuat hangat tubuhnya, ia membuat kopi panas. Saat melirik jam, ia melihat sudah jam delapan, ia akan terlambat jika ia tidak pergi sekarang. Selesai minum kopi, dia mengambil payung dan tas. Beruntung tidak ada PR. Tapi ia melihat kalung leher di atas meja dan teringat. Dengan napas panjang, ia memakai kalung itu dan pergi ke sekolah.

**Di kelas.**  
"Hei Yugi, apa menurutmuJou akan terlambat lagi?" Anzu yang duduk di belakangnya bertanya. Yugi membalik kursinya.

"Hmm .. mungkin ya. Ini hampir waktunya pelajaran pertama." Dia memutar bola matanya. "Cuaca juga tidak begitu bagus."

"Yeah, kau benar teman. Aku pikir hari ini akan menjadi hari dingin .." Honda tiba-tiba bicara dan masuk dalam percakapan.

"Apakah kalian melihat Bakura?" Anzu bertanya ketika dia tidak menemukan albino kecil di kelas.

"Dia sakit." Tiba-tiba, Malikyang berada dua kursi dari kanan mereka berbicara. Mereka bertiga memalingkan wajah mereka untuk melihat si egyptian tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Honda bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku tahu. Karena salah satu yang membuatnya sakit adalah aku." Malik memberikan senyum lebar ketika menjelaskan tentang itu.

Honda setelah mendengar kalimat itu, mulai bingung. Yugi berubah sedikit pucat dan Anzu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yugi, kau baik-baik saja?" Firaun bertanya karena dia khawatir ketika wajah Yugi menjadi pucat.

"Eh, jangan khawatir Yami .. oke .. aku hanya sedih karena salah satu teman kita sakit" Yugi memberikan tersenyum. Ketika mereka memulai percakapan lain, Kaiba sibuk mengetik di komputernya. Dia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana Jou ingin menggunakan kalung leher kemarin. Setelah lima menit guru pun tiba. Ibu Natsu, guru matematika berjalan ke mejanya. Semua siswa mulai diam.

"Okey kelas, meskipun cuaca tidak baik. Kita harus memiliki semangat untuk belajar." Dia tersenyum. "Silakan buka halaman 67 .." Dia memulai pelajaran.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, kelas terganggu ketika suara ketukan berasal dari pintu. Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke pintu. Di sana, anak laki-laki berdiri dan basah. Ada beberapa lumpur dan kotoran di celana nya. Dia Jou ..

"U. Maaf Ibu., Saya mendapat kesulitan di jalan ketika aku pergi ke sekolah .." Dia menggaruk punggungnya dan menggigil. Ketika Jou akan memasuki kelas, menghentikannya. Jou pikir dia marah karena dia terlambat.

" Tuan Katsuya, aku tidak marah tapi saya pikir anda harus mengeringkan diri anda sebelum anda jatuh sakit." memberikan wajah simpatinya.

"Anda dapat menggunakan waktu anda untuk mengganti seragam anda dan saya memberikan waktu untuk anda Tuan Katsuya .." Dia bicara lagi.

Jou sangat menghargai bantuan gurunya. Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kelas.  
Beberapa siswa di kelas mulai ribut dan beberapa gadis tertawa setelah melihat adegan itu.

"Ayo kelas, cukup ..Sayatidak ingin ada keributan." Suara guru mereka dapat menenagkan kelas itu. Kaiba saat itu sedang membaca buku matematika. Tapi, sebenarnya ia memberikan perhatian saat Jou datang. Dia dapat melihat Jou masih memakai kalung leher itu.

"Ok, setelah anda semua membaca buku ini saya akan memberikan kuis.. anda tidak bisa curang Jadi, silakan tutup buku matematika anda." Dia melirikkan matanya ke seluruh kelas. Memastikan semua muridnya menutup buku mereka. "Oh, siapa yang tidak hadir hari ini? Dia melihat dua kursi kosong. Satu milik Jou dan yang lain-

"Ryo Bakura. Dia sakit." Anzu mengangkat tangannya. Setelah mendapat jawaban ia mulai menulis kuis di papan tulis.

"Okey. .. Mari kita mulai.

.-.-.

"Permisi ~" Jou dengan celana basah membuka pintu ruang kesehatan . Seorang perawat, Ibu Rea mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang sedang dibacanya dan melihat Jou.  
"Oh, sayangku .. apa bisa saya bantu?" Ketika ia tahu orang yang berdiri adalah Jou, ia agak khawatir " Katsuya. .. Apakah anda ter luka lagi kali ini?" Dia tidak percaya di pagi hari dan hari hujan, anak itu mendapat masalah.

"Hahaha. Halo Ibu Rea, aku tidak cedera atau apa. Aku hanya ingin meminjam celana dan jaket jika diperbolehkan.. anda dapat melihat, jaket dan celana saya basah seperti ini .." Ibu Rea menyadari air menetes dari celana Jou.

" Katsuya .. anda membuat lantai basah .." Dia mendesah tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, anda dapat menggunakan jaket dan celana dari bagian kesehatan. Saya tahu anda ingat bahwa kita punya jaket ekstra dan celana untuk siswa yang membantu bila kami telah melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh." Dia mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan berdiri.

Jou hanya tertawa. Ya, ia ingat tentang itu. Dan karena itu, ia memilih untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. "Terimakasih Bu Rea, dan aku tahu anda saya lebih suka aku untuk berdiri di sini ..." Ia menatap Jou.

"Mr Katsuxa, aku tidak keberatan anda masuk ke dalam Tapi,. Setelah itu silahkan membersihkan lantainya .." Jou menyeringai dan masuk ke dalam. Ibu Rea membuka lemari untuk mengambil jaket kering dan celana." Jadi ... apa kelas pertama anda hari ini anak muda? "Jou hanya melepas sepatu dan menerima jaket kering tersebut. T-shirt-Nya tidak basah, jaketnya hanya sedikitan yang terkena air di bagian bawah.

"Um, Matematika Bu, Ibu Natsu memberiku waktu untuk mengeringkan diriku sendiri .." Jou berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian. Ibu Rea kembali ke mejanya. Dia mengawasi jendela. Hujan hampir berhenti sekarang. Hanya beberapa air jatuh dari langit. awan tidak hitam lagi. Tapi masih terasa dingin.

TBC

**BUAT SWEET VERMOUTH, makasih sekali lagi anda sudi membaca cerita saya XD**

**Yup, tentu saja ada Puppyshipping karena itu Favorite .**

**Semoga dalam membuat cerita tidak terlalu aneh. Ataukah styleku memang begitu yah?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan cerita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, humour, romance, dan lainnya

Warning:

-Bahasa agak kasar,

-Ceritanya akan panjang,

-Tentang Jou dan Kaiba sekarang,

_CATATAN: Cerita jalan terus!_

_FUFUFUFUFU, sampe juga adegannya. Walau Cuma Fluffy._

_**SWEET VERMOUTH! INI DIA_**_

Italic: berpikir atau berbicara dalam hati.

* * *

**H+1+**

Jou membuka kamar mandi dan berjalan ke luar. Dia sekarang memakai jaket putih dan celana putih. celana basahnya dia bawa di tangan kirinya.

"Mm. .. bisakah anda memberi saya kantong plastik untuk memasukkan celana saya yang basah?" Jou merasa sedikit malu. Dia membuat guru Matematikanya memberinya waktu dan Ibu perawat itu membantu masalanyah. Jou mengenal Ibu Rea sejak ia pertama kali pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Waktu itu Yugi mengetahui kalau Jou demam dan belum meminum obat apapun. Ibu Rea kemudian memberinya obat dan menunggunya ketika dia tidur di ruang kesehatan. Dia seorang Ibu yang baik. Umurnya 40 tahun, tapi seperti terlihat baru berumur 30 tahun. Ibu Rea mengatakan bahwa dia telah mempunyai seorang putri yang telah bersekolah di universitas. Dia juga memiliki rambut pirang. Tidak panjang dan tidak pendek. Ibu Rea adalah orang yang suka kebersihan.

"Jadi, karena saya telah meminjamkan jaket dan celana untuk anda nak Katsuya .. dapatkah anda membantu saya?" Jou menatap kosong kepada perawat yang baik hati itu. Tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Ibu Rea tersenyum, ia selalu ingin melakukan apa yang ada dalam benaknya saat ia pertama kali melihat Jou.

Jou telah selesai membersihkan lantai dari genangan air. Beruntung, dia punya sepatu lain di lokernya. Dia tahu bahwa waktu pelajaran matematika hampir selesai. Sekarang, dia duduk di kursi memandangi Ibu Rea yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Mata Jou terbelalak ketika ia melihat hal yang diambil oleh Ibu perawat itu _" Sebuah sisir?" _Dia bingung.

"Nah, nak Katsuya .. beri sayawaktu lima menit." Dia mulai bekerja dengan sisir itu untuk menyisir rambut pirang Jou.. Jou merasa senang ketika rambutnya disentuh. Mungkin ini adalah yang dirasakan ketika seorang Ibu menyentuh rambut anaknya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai .." Ibu Rea senang dengan hasil pekerjaannya. "Dan saya harap anda bisa memakai jaket ini dengan benar .." Jou menyadari apa yang dimaksud Ibu Rea. Jadi, untuk menghargainya, Jou mengancingkan jaketnya. Yah, demi dia juga. Dia ingin menyembunyikan kalung leher yang dia pakai. Jadi, dengan mengancingkan jaketnya, dia mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan itu. Jou selalu memegang apa yang dia katakan dan menepati janjinya. Baik memakai kalung leher akibat taruhan dan janji memakai jaket itu dengan benar.

Ketika ia mendengar dering bel, ia mempermisikan dirinya sendiri setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari ke kelasnya. Setelah kelas matematika, kelas Jou berikutnya adalah bahasa Inggris. Dia tidak begitu suka dengan kelas bahasa inggris karena gurunya selalu membuat dia merasa bodoh, membuatnya malu di kelas ketika dia tidak bisa membaca bahasa Inggris secara benar. Dia adalah guru dengan kepribadian buruk. Selalu baik dan genit kepada anak laki-laki tampan yang ada di kelas.

Ketika Jou sampai di kelasnya, ia membuka pintu. Guru genit itu belum belum datang. Dia merasa lega. Ketika ia berjalan di dalam, dia menyadari bahwa sebagian besar teman-temannya mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya. Jou sedikit bingung tapi tetap berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di belakang meja Yugi dan duduk. Dia melihat Yugi memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"Jou?" Jou hanya menatap temannya.

"Uh .. Yeah? Ada apa Yug?"

"Kau benar-benar Jou?" Sekarang Anzu yang berseberangan dengannya bertanya kepada Jou. Jou merasa pusing ketika ia merasakan semua pandangan mata di kelasnya masih menatapnya.

"_Apa masalahnya? Apa yang Ibu Rea lakukan dengan rambutku atau jaket pinjaman dan celana yang kupakai melihat aneh padaku?"_ Jou tidak punya waktu untuk mencari cermin untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Eh, Jou. Kupikir kamu pasti bingung, tapi .." Yugi berdehem dan terlihat malu-malu,."Kau tampak berbeda, menggunakan jaket panjang itu dan warna putih. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?"Jou terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh yugi. Tapi akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Um .. Ibu Rea menyisir rambutku dan dia mengatakan kepadaku ketika dia meminjamkan jaket ini, aku harus mengancingkan jaketnya karena dia tidak suka jika seseorang tidak menggunakan jaket milik ruang kesehatan dengan benar .." Ketika Yugi mendengar penjelasan Jou , dia hanya mengangguk. Ketika mereka ingin melanjutkan percakapan, guru genit itu tiba. Dia berjalan denagn angkuh ke mejanya. Matanya memadang satu muridnya dengan jaket yang berbeda dan dia merasa saatnya waktu untuk bermain. Dia menyeringai tanpa terlihat dan berjalan ke arah murid itu.

_"Mungkin ini korban pertama saya .. Fufufu."_ Anak itu tidak memakai seragam dan bahkan memakai seragam yang dipakai siswa sewaktu membantu untuk mengecek kesehatan. Dia menebak alasan kenapa muridnya itu memakai jaket itu. Dia ingin tahu siapa muridnya yang beruntung menjadi sasarannya untuk hari ini.

Jou menyadari guru genit itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Guru itu selalu tidak pernah merasa repot berjalan di dalam kelas berharap dia bisa menangkap seseorang melanggar peraturan sebelum memulai kelasnya. Jou mulai memikirkan alasan yang akan dia berikan. Dia tahu sekarang guru itu sedang berdiri memandangnya. Jou berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menunggu guru itu berteriak atau mempermalukan dirinya. Tapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Akspresi wajah gurunya sangat aneh. Dia memiliki raut terkejut di wajahnya. Dia memandangi Jou dari atas ke bawah. Menatapnya sesaat tetapi memutuskan untuk kembali dan berjalan ke mejanya. Pada awalnya, Jou masih berdiri dan merasa sesuatu yang aneh dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jou kemudian duduk setelah guru genit itu duduk di kursinya.

_"Apa itu !¿?"_ Jou menjerit di dalam pikirannya. _"Mengapa dia meninggalkanku dan tidak memberikan hukuman atau kata-kata cacian seperti biasanya?"_ Jou hanya bisa melihat senyuman aneh tersungging di bibir gurunya. Kelas itu pun diawali tanpa guru genit dan jahat memberi Jou masalah. Jou berpikir dunia benar-benar berakhir sekarang.

Pada istirahat makan siang. Honda berjalan di dekat Joumenuju ke kantin dengan bersemangat . Yugi , dan Anzu berjalan di depan mereka.

"Apakah kau melihatnya? Itu tadi yang benar-benar mengagumkan!"

Jou memutar bola matanya secara mental. Dia tahu apa yang Honda maksud. Ya, apa yang terjadi masih menakutinya. Bagaimana bisa guru- Inggris-jahat-genit yang selalu mengolok-oloknya membiarkannya tanpa cacian dan memilih siswa lain sebagai sasarannya.

Ketika mereka berjalan, beberapa anak perempuan tertawa Jou yakin dia mendengar namanya disebut. Mungkin dia terlihat sangat aneh hari ini. Tiba-tiba Jou merasa atmosfer disekitarnya menjadi aneh. Jou ingin berlari, tapi ..

"Jou!" Jou menggigil ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia menengok. Teman-teman Jou juga mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke suara itu. Otogi melambai dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia menyeringai tetapi berhenti untuk melihat Jou yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hn? aku tidak tahu ada pengecekan tubuh hari ini .." Otogi menunjuk jaket putih dan celana yang dikenakan Jou. Dia menyadari bahwa rambut Jou tidak berantakan seperti biasanya. Dia bertanya-tanya,kenapa Jou bisa terasa berbeda hanya karena dia mengenakan jaket putih panjang dan celana putih. Dia melihatke arah leher Jou "Ei, Apakah kau tidak memakai kalung itu Jou?" Otogi tidak bisa melihat kalung leher yang diberikannya. Dia menyeringai lagi ketika Jou memperlihatkan kalung itu dengan membuka jaketnya. Otogi memegang bahu Jou." Bagus ~ tapi aku merasa lebih baik jika kau tidak menyembunyikan dengan mengancingkan jaketmu .. "

"Tidak bisa, Ibu Rea menyuruhku untuk memakai jaket ini dengan benar." Otogi melepaskan pegangannya dan mengangguk. Otogi tidak mau repot-repot bertanya tentang Ibu Rea. Otogi kemudian berjalan dan berteriak.

"Mari kita pergi ke kantin!" Otogi tiba-tiba menyeret Yugi ketika ia mulai berjalan.

"O.. Otogi-kun?" Yugi sedikit terkejut dan mencoba meminta bantuan kepada teman-temannya. Jou hanya menghelai nafas dan berjalan. Honda, dan Anzu menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tunggu Yugi!" Anzu dan Honda melangkahkan kaki mereka mengikuti Otogi yang masih menyeret Yugi.

_._._

Hari ini sekolah akhirnya berakhir. Setelah seluruh kejadian aneh yang dialami oleh Jou waktu di sekolah, Jou akhirnya lega bisa pulang kerumah. Dia akan segera mencuci jaket dan celana yang dipinjamnya ketika ia sampai di rumah. Kemudian besok dia akan mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi kepada Ibu Rea karena telah meminjamkan seragamnya. Honda setelah mendengar bel langsung lari keluar karena ia harus menjemput keponakannya dari tempat penitipan. Yugi dan Anzu mempunyai tugas untuk menemani guru Sejarah mereka. Jou tahu dia harus segera pulang sebelum Otogi melihatnya dan menggodanya lagi. Ketika Jou berjalan di lorong kelas, ia mendengar Otogi memanggilnya dari belakang. Insting Jou menyuruhnya berlari. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki bertambah. Ketika ia mengintip dari balik bahunya, dia bisa melihat Otogi tidak hanya berlari sendiri, tetapi beberapa murid perempuan berlari mengikutinya.

" Jou~, jangan lariiiiiiii!" Otogi berteriak.

"TIDAK MUNGKIINNN!" Jou tetap berlari, _"Untuk apa mereka mengejarku aku?"_ Jou mengutuk Otogi dan murid-murid perempuan yang juga lari mengejarnya bersama Otogi . Ketika ia sampai di gerbang sekolah dan berbelok, Jou menabrak sesuatu dan hampir jatuh ke belakang. Tapi sebelum ia jatuh, pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan paksa dan ada sesuatu yang memegang pinggangnya. Menariknya berlawanan arah dan mencegahnya jatuh ke tanah.

"A..apa?" Jou membeku ketika tahu siapa yang menahannya. Kaiba, si brengsek itu berdiri di depannya. Pengawalnya, Isono sedang memegang pintu limosin yang terbuka. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik. Tapi otak Jou berfungsi lagi ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang hanya terhalang oleh pintu gerbang.

"Sialan! Aku harus lari dari mereka .." Jou berbicara dalam sambil mencoba menenangkan nafasnya. Kaiba tampaknya memahami situasi yang dialami Jou dan sebelum Jou sempat berbicara untuk melepaskan tangannya, Kaiba melemparkan Jou masuk ke dalam limosinnya. Jou tentunya terkejut dan memelototi si CEO. Isono merasa bingung. Kaiba kemudian masuk ke dalam limosin dan duduk.

"Kita pulang sekarang.." Kaiba memerintahkan Isono untuk segera pergi dan dia menutup pintu. Dengan cepat Isono membuka pintu pengemudi, masuk dan menjalankan limosin tersebut.

Otogi sampai di depan gerbang ketika limosin Kaiba sudah berada di jalan. Dia tidak bisa melihat kemana mana Jou pergi. _"Dia bisa lolos ..." _Otogi menyipitkan mata dan mendesah. "Yah cewek-cewek, aku pikir target kita sudah pergi. Terima kasih telah membantuku.." Otogi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis-gadis itu tersipu dan melambaikan tangan.

"Otogi-san sangat keren!"

"Ya, ya .. aku tidak keberatan berlari demi dia .." Gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda tertawa.

" Jika aku tidak salah. Apakah tadi yang kita kejar adalah Jounouchi?" Gadis berambut cokelat itu menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya.. aku pikir dia keren juga." Dia tersenyum.

_._._

Di dalam limosin itu, Jou diam. Dia duduk di seberang Kaiba dan duduk sejauh yang dia bisa dan memandang ke arah luar kaca limosin. Dia masih merasa tidak nyaman tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Dia masih bisa merasakan tangan Kaiba di lengannya. Menggenggam erat sehingga sedikit terlihat bekas merah di kulitnya. Jou melirik ke arah Kaiba yang sedang mengetik di notebooknya. Kaiba tiba-tiba berhenti mengetik dan memandang Jou. Bola mata berwana biru samudera bertemu dengan bola mata berwarna cokelat. Jou menoleh kesamping, tetapi Kaiba masih bisa melihat wajah Jou yang memerah dan Kaiba menyeringai.

"Mutt .."

'DEG' Alis Jou berkerut saat mendengar panggilan itu. Tapi, ia masih tetap diam. Kaiba menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di sisinya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari para psyco itu dan memberimu tumpangan di limosinku?" Jou akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Kaiba, wajahnya tidak memerah lagi. Mereka terdiam lagi dan Jou mendesah, dia memejamkan matanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu dan aku tidak butuh bantuamu.. , kamu hanya menyeret aku Kaiba.." Jou mencoba berbicara tanpa nada marah. "Turunkan saja aku di sini. Rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini-"

"Tidak…." Kaiba yang langsung menjawab dengan cepat membuat Jou terkejut. Ia menyipitkan mata dan geram.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak?" Ia mengertakan giginya. Dia benar-benar akan memukul wajah Kaiba jika mereka tidak sedang berada di dalam mobil. "Jika kau ingin aku berterima kasih. Karena tindakanmu sendiri, gigit aku!" Jou sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang. Kaiba tampaknya tidak terkejut dengan jawaban dari Jou. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Eh, tersenyum?Hal itu membuat jantung Jou mendadak seperti berhenti berdetak. KAIBA tersenyum! Jou melihat hal yang paling mengerikan dan gila di hari buruk keduanya. Tunggu, Kaiba tidak pernah senyum .. jadi dia menyeringai. Ya, Jou memaksa dirinya untuk berpikir bahwa Kaiba hanya mengejeknya. Jantung Jou kemudian berdetak dengan cepat. Suhu badannya meningkat _"Hah.? Mengapa badanku terasa panas? Uh..wajahku juga."_ Meskipun Jou merasakan panas, ia juga menggigil. Kaiba menyadari perubahan dari Jou dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Mutt?" Belum sempat Kaiba melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"BLUUK!" Jou terjatuh di tempat duduknya dan kehilangan kesadaran.

TBC Lagi ..

**Catatan: Sweet VerMouth, apakah KaiJounya sudah terasa?**

**Mulai chapter selanjutnya sudah akan dimulai cerita kaiJou yang sebenarnya, maaf kalau mereka keluarnya lama karena ceritanya memang seperti itu.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan cerita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, humour, romance, dan lainnya

Warning:

-Bahasa agak kasar,

-Ceritanya akan panjang,

-KaiJou + Mokuba

_CATATAN PENULIS: Cerita jalan terus!_

_Uh, sepertinya aku mirip Jou. Tadi pagi aku terbangun dengan kedinginan. BRrrr… aku tidak memakai selimut. Padahal adikku memakai. Yah, untung badanku hanya terasa panas dingin sebentar saja._

Italic: berpikir atau berbicara dalam hati.

**H+1++**

_"Kenapa rasanya tubuhku sedang melayang?m..hangat dan nyaman_.." Jou merasa sesuatu yang hangat di depannya. Dia seperti diselimuti dengan kain sutera yang lembut. Jou mendengar suara-suara. Suara pintu yang sedang dibuka, suara seseorang yang berbicara tentang dokter, suara detak jantung yang sangat tenang dan berirama, suara Mokuba yang terdengar seperti khawatir..'EH?'Jou perlahan membuka dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat kembali mendengar suara Mokuba, dia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna biru di depannya. Saat dia memandang keatas, dia melihat wajah Kaiba.

"Oh, kamu sudah sadar Mutt?"

"?X&¿$!"

Nah, untuk dapat lebih jelasnya. Kita akan melihat dari sudut lain. Mokuba sedang berjalan disebelah Kaiba dan Kaiba sedang membawa Jou. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu saat Jou tersadar. Latar belakangnya adalah Isono sedang menelepon dengan telepon genggam dan berjalan di belakang Kaiba. Para pelayan yang lebih tua sedang membersihkan perabot yang ada di dalam mansion, dan mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tetapi ada beberapa pelayan yang lebih muda berbisik satu sama lain dan tersenyum-senyum.

Jou sedang dibawa Kaiba dengan bride style. Menyadari posisinya, Jou mencoba untuk memberontak.

"Tu..turunkan aku!" Kaiba mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Hei, kau akan jatuh kalau berontak seperti itu. Lagipula apa kau bisa berdiri dengan tubuhmu yang lemah?" Kaiba mulai merasa jengkel. Jou tidaklah berat, tetapi jika dia tidak mau diam,"Baiklah, akan kuturunkan. Tapi diam sebentar Mutt!" Kaiba lalu menurunkan Jou dari dekapannya. Walaupun Jou masih merasa tidak enak badan dan masih merasa panas dingin, dia tidak mau berada di dalam posisi yang memalukan seperti itu. Apalagi banyak orang di ruangan itu. Mokuba hanya memandangi drama yang terjadi disampingnya. Sebenarnya Mokuba ingin memukul kakaknya yang membiarkan Jou berdiri padahal dia sakit, tetapi Mokuba hanya memutar bola matanya. Begitu kaki Jou menyentuh lantai, dia merasa pusing tetapi berusaha menjauh dari Kaiba. Kaiba hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan Mokuba terdiam di sampingnya memandang Jou.

"Uh, aku harus pergi.." Jou berusaha berjalan. Tetapi hanya beberapa langkah dia terjatuh."AWW.." Dia jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah bertambah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Jou merasa sangat malu sekali. Dia tidak merasa sakit saat terjatuh karena lantai itu diselimuti karpet yang tebal. Hanya saja Jou tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk bangkit. Jadi, dia tetap terdiam.

"Pft.." Suara Kaiba mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di ruang itu. Dia berjalan mendekati Jou dan merendahkan bagian atas tubuhnya. Tangan di pinggangnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" Kaiba menyeringai senang saat dua buah bola mata memandangnya dengan tajam."Apa kau mau terus duduk disini atau.." Kaiba melihat kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat itu menghilang karena Jou menutup matanya. Pikiran Jou kalut dan dia tidak punya kekuatan. Setelah menelan ludahnya, Jou bicara. "Bantu aku berdiri.." Dengan suara yang lirih. Entah kenapa rasanya air matanya akan keluar. Apa karena malu atau karena wajah dan tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Jou merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di pipinya. Jou membuka matanya saat merasa tubuhnya diangkat. Kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kaiba. Jou berpikir apakah dengan bola mata Kaiba yang seperti lautan dapat mendinginkan tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Kaiba lalu meletakkan tangan kanan Jou dibahunya. Tangan kiri Kaiba melingkar di belakang punggung Jou dan memegang pinggang Jou.

"Jou-kun?" Mokuba berada sebelah Jou dan juga membantu Jou berdiri.

"Mokuba.." Jou sudah terlalu lelah untuk protes atau apapun. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan bagaimana dia terlihat sekarang. Kedua Kaiba kini membantu Jou berjalan menaiki tangga.

Isono yang melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi terdiam dengan gagang telepon di telinganya. Dia tersadar saat dokter yang dia telepon berbicara. "Tuan.. Tuan, apa anda masih berada disana?"

"Eh, maafkan saya. Iya, tolong segera datang ke kediaman Kaiba." Setelah memberi penjelasan, Isono menutup telepon dan memasukkan ke saku jasnya. Dia memandang ke arah para pelayan yang masih berbisik-bisik. Meliha tatapan Isono, para pelayan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Isono kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Dia membutuhkan kopi panas untuk sistem tubuhnya."Aku belum pernah melihat tuan Kaiba seperti itu."

_._._

"Jou-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jou duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia memandang Mokuba yang duduk di kursi di depannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, rasanya panas dingin dan agak pusing. Tetapi aku tidak apa-apa Mokuba." Jou merasa jaketnya mengganggu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak melepaskan jaket itu? Kamu berkeringat Jou-kun.." Mokuba agak penasaran karena Jou memakai seragam yang berbeda. Mokuba sebenarnya ingin bertanya. Tetapi dia merasa kalau saat ini adalah waktu yang kurang tepat.

Dapat dipastikan Jou sedang demam hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Oh Jou-kun, bagaimana kalau kamu mengganti pakaianmu. Aku dapat menebak kalau pakaian yang kamu pakai saat ini tidak terasa nyaman.." Mokuba kemudian berdiri dan berlari menuju lemari baju. Dibukanya lemari itu dan dia sedang menggeledah di dalam lemari mencari sesuatu.

Kesempatan itu Jou gunakan untuk mengamati seluruh ruangan. Tempat tidur yang Jou duduki sangat besar dan lembut. Jou dapat merasakan kelembutan di tangannya. Sepertinya tempat tidur itu dilapisi kain sutera berwarna putih. Jendela yang ada di dalam kamar itu tertutup tirai yang berwarna biru yang terlihat elegan. Sinar matahari terhalang oleh tirai itu namun kehangatannya masih cukup dapat dirasakan. Jou memandang ke arah jam dinding yang berbentuk 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'.. _"Ng?"_ Jou memandang ke arah hisan dinding yang juga bergambar tiga buah Blu eyes dan berpose. Dia lalu melihat karpet yang ada di bawah kakinya_."Blu Eyes?¿"_

Jou merasa sedikit aneh."Uh, Mokuba. Ini kamar siapa?" Mokuba yang telah menemukan apa yang dia cari kemudian menutup pintu lemari dan berbalik.

Dia membawa sebuah kemeja yang berwarna biru.

"Eh, apa kamu berkata sesuatu Jou-kun?" Mokuba menyerahkan kemeja itu kepada Jou dan Jou menerimanya.

"Aku..hanya bertanya siapa pemilik kamar ini.." Jou memegang kemeja itu dan memandang ke arah Mokuba.

"Ini kamar Seto~" Mokuba ngedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian melihat ke arah pintu yang tertutup."Kenapa Seto lama sekali? Tadi dia hanya bilang akan ke dapur sebentar..aku akan mencarinya. Jou-kun, ganti pakaianmu dengan kemeja itu. Seto tidak akan keberatan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban balasan, Mokuba berjalan menuju pintu, membuka, keluar, lalu menutupnya. Jou hanya terdiam.

_"Jadi ini kamar si brengsek Kaiba.."_ Jou menatap kemeja yang Mokuba berikan. Dia memegang keningnya dan memijatnya_."Pusing.."_ Jou memang merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang dipakainya. Bukan karena t-shirt yang diberikan Shizuka atau karena Jou memakai jaket dengan mengancingkannya. Tetapi dia berkeringat. Dengan terpaksa, Jou membuka kancing jaketnya. Diletakkannya jaket itu di kursi tempat Mokuba duduk. Sepertinya Jou sudah tidak begitu merasa tidak bertenaga. Asal dia tidak berdiri, Jou masih dapat menahan pusingnya. Dia lalu menarik kaos yang dia pakai dengan kedua tangannya. Jou sudah setengah jalan untuk melepas kaosnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara di balik dinding.

"Seto! Jangan masuk sekarang!" Pintu itu pun terbuka dan muncul seseorang. Kaiba sedang berdiri disana. Dibelakangnya ada seseorang dengan baju berwarna putih. Dia membawa sebuah tas. Mokuba muncul di samping Dokter itu. Dia memandang ke arah Kaiba."Seto?"

Dokter yang berdiri di belakang Kaiba juga kebingungan. Dia merasakan ketegangan dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh di mata Kaiba."Tuan Kaiba?" Kaiba seperti tersadar dan memandangi Dokter itu. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mokuba dan Dokter itu berdiri di depan pintu. Jou memandang horor ke arah pintu. Jou lalu cepat-cepat memakai kemeja dan mengancingkannya.

"Dok, saya minta maaf. Silahkan masuk kedalam.." Mokuba lalu mengantar Dokter itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia merasa agak gelisah."Maaf Dok, saya akan pergi dulu..dan tolong periksa Jou-kun.." Mokuba lalu berlari keluar.

Jou dan Dokter itu terdiam melihat Mokuba berlari. Dokter itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pasiennya, Jou.

"Tuan Jounouchi, biarkan saya memeriksa anda.." Dokter yang bernama Dokter Istar meletakkan tasnya di meja dan mengeluarkan stetoskop dan termometer. Dokter Istar masih memikirkan dengan apa yang terjadi tadi tetapi memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengerjakan apa yang menjadi kewajibannya. Dia kemudian memeriksa suhu tubuh Jou. Jou hanya terdiam. Dia juga masih merasa terkejut. Entah kenapa wajahnya kini bertambah merah lagi. Dokter Istar yang sedang mengecek detak jantung Jou mengerutkan keningnya_."Detak jantung anak ini berdetak cepat.."_

"Tuan Jou..bagaimana perasaan anda?" Jou memandang Doktor yang sedang memeriksanya itu. Dia berkedip beberapa kali dan tersenyum malu saat sadar Dokter itu berkosenterasi menunggu jawaban yang akan Jou berikan.

"Panas, dingin dan pusing.." Dokter itu mengangguk. Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya kemudian dia menunjukkan obat itu kepada Jou.

"Minum pil yang berwarna merah dua kali sehari lalu tablet yang berwarna putih tiga kali sehari." Dia mengambil termometer dari telinga Jou dan mengamatinya."Suhu tubuh anda masih tinggi, anda harus beristirahat. Ada kemungkinan anda juga akan terserang flu. Karena itu makan dan minumlah yang hangat-hangat. Jangan terkena air dingin dan pakai selimut ketika tidur.." Dokter itu mengatakan hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Jou. Jou mengangguk. Setelah dirasa cukup, Dokter Istar kemudian meletakkan obat itu diatas meja. Kemudian Dokter itu pamit dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu, dia berbalik."Selamat beristirahat tuan Jounouchi.." Dokter itu kemudian menutup pintu. Jou dapat mendengar langkah kaki Dokter itu yang semakin lama semakin samar terdengar.

"Ukh.."Jou menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya."Itu tadi mengejutkan.." Jou kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Bantal yang empuk, Jou merasa lelah setelah apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dia mengantuk dan mulai tertidur.

"Kaiba..kau menyebalkan..tapi, terimaka..Zz"

TBC

CATATAN:

**-Sweet VerMouth,** nie udah fokus ke cerita kaiJou..tapi tetap fluffy story dan ada Mokuba..heheheheh, semoga tidak kecewa.

Yup.. alurnya memang seperti itu dan aku senang sudah masuk ke chap fave pairing ku. fufufufu

Nie chap baru aja jadi hari ini and UPDATE chap7!

**-101 hiru yorunita, **hallo.. makasih sudah membaca ceritanya dan memasukkan ke story alert!

Haha aku senang kalau kamu merasa fic yang kutulis seru dan yup, aku memang mengembangkan puppy shippingnya secara perlahan, semoga tidak menjadikan fic ini menjadi cerita yang membosankan.


	8. Plus chap

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan cerita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, humour, romance, dan lainnya

Warning:

-Puppyshipping chap

**Chapter Tambahan**

**H-**

"Jou-kun~" Yugi melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Yugi!" Jou berlari mendatangi Yugi yang sedang bersama Anzu. Sesampai di depan mereka, Jou merasa sedikit aneh karena Yugi dan Anzu tampak sedikit berbeda, mereka seperti bertambah dewasa. Yugi kemudian menarik tangan Jou dan menyuruh Jou untuk melihat ke dalam kereta dorong yang sedang Anzu pegang. Di dalam kereta itu terdapat bayi yang mungil.

"Jou-kun, ini Atem! Atem, ini Paman Jou~" Yugi memperkenalkan bayi itu dan bayi itu tertawa senang sambil memegang rambut Jou yang menjuntai. Jou berhasil melepaskan rambutnya dan Jou mencubit pipi bayi itu. Bayi itu mirip dengan Yugi.

Eh, tunggu.."Yug, siapa ini?" Jou ingat kalau nama lain Pharaoh adalah Atem. Jou kemudian memandang ke arah Yugi.

"Jou.."Anzu tersenyum."Kamu lupa ya?ini anak kami!" Anzu mengelus rambut Atem.

Jou hanya berkata 'oh' dan tertawa.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menikah?" Jou mulai menyadari kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi dia merasa senang melihat mereka bahagia. "Lalu, apa aku juga sudah menikah?" Jou sebenarnya hanya bertanya dengan setengah bercanda. Tetapi jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yugi membuatnya terkejut.

"Tentu saja Jou-kun. Kenapa kamu lupa? Bukankah kamu kesini bersamanya." Yugi menunjuk sebelah Jou sambil tersenyum. Jou merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

_"Aku, telah menikah..dengan siapa?" _Jou masih sibuk memilih akan berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah dinikahinya atau lari dan berharap segera terbangun. Jou menebak orang yang berada di belakangnya itu adalah Mai atau orang lain yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Ketika pikiran Jou masih melayang, tiba-tiba Jou merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang dan dua buah tangan mendekapnya. Orang yang berada di belakangnya itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jou. Jou dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang panas dan membuatnya merasa geli. Orang yang sedang memeluk Jou dari belakang itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih ditelinganya.

"Mutt.."

"DEG!"

Jou terkejut dan berteriak."Ka..Kaiba?"

Belum sempat Jou melihat orang yang berada di belakangnya itu, Jou sudah membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu."Ap..apa itu tadi?" Jou menjadi panik. Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tahu kalau kasur yang ditempatinya itu bukan miliknya dan kamar ini bukan kamar di apartemennya. Jou kemudian mencoba mengingat dimana dia berada sekarang. "Kamar Kaiba.." Jou memegang keningnya dan menemukan kain yang agak basah. Jou kemudian mengambil kain itu dan duduk. Kepalanya sudah tidak begitu pusing tetapi badannya masih terasa tidak enak. Dipandanginya jendela di kamar itu. Jou dapat melihat bintang di langit dan Jou tahu kalau dia tidur cukup lama. Jou melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Pukul sebelas.." Jou merasa kerongkongannya kering. Dia menemukan segelas air putih berada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan Jou mengambilnya. Diteguk air itu sampai habis. Detak jantung Jou mulai tenang. Ketika Jou mengembalikan gelas ke atas meja, dia melihat seseorang berada di atas sofa dan sedang tertidur. Jou mengamatinya dan Jou yakin itu adalah Kaiba. Jou teringat dengan mimpinya dan merasa aneh.

Mendengar ada suara, Kaiba membuka matanya dan duduk. Jou terkejut melihat Kaiba yang tiba-tiba duduk dan menatapnya.

"Uh..hei.." Jou mencoba bersikap biasa. Tapi dia tahu kalau wajahnya memerah._ "Kaiba tidak akan sadar karena aku juga baru demam."_ Jou mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Jou melihat Kaiba berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Suara Kaiba membuat Jou bulu kuduk Jou merinding. Kakinya tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan dan Jou terjatuh ke kasur.

_"E?Kenapa ini?" _Jou bingung.

"Mutt?" Kaiba memandang Jou dengan tanda tanya_."Apa yang dia lakukan?kenapa dia tiba-tiba jatuh..apa penyakitnya menjadi lebih parah?"_

"Mutt, apa kau sudah meminum obatnya?" Kaiba melihat obat yang ada di atas meja.

"Belum..dan jangan panggil aku dengan Mutt..." Jou hanya menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Kaiba. "Aku belum makan.." Jou merasa gugup.

"Hei, kau terlihat aneh.." Kaiba mencoba menyentuh kening Jou. Tetapi ketika Jou merasakan jari Kaiba di keningnya, dia langsung bereaksi.

"PLAAK!" Dengan tangannya, Jou memukul tangan Kaiba dengan agak keras.

"Hei!" Kaiba langsung menarik kerah Jou dan berteriak."Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Tetapi begitu melihat wajah Jou, Kaiba berhenti. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kaiba melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berbalik."Aku akan mengambilkan makanan.." Kaiba lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu. Saat Kaiba sudah berada diluar, dia bersandar di tembok._"Apa itu.."_ Kaiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang._"Kalau begini terus menerus, ini tidak baik untuk jantungku.."_ Kaiba lalu mendesah dan berjalam menuju ke dapur.

Di dalam kamar._"Uh, apa yang kulakukan..?entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku bereaksi seperti itu.."_ Jou menyeka air matanya._"Padahal Kaiba sudah bersikap baik..entah kenapa sepertinya aku yang menjadi jahat."_ Jou merasa depresi."Aku.."Gulp,"Akan minta maaf.. ..haah..sepertinya akan sulit untuk melakukannya." Jou sudah dapat menemukan kekuatan di kakinya. Jou berdiri dan bermaksud mengejar Kaiba. Jou membuka pintu dan menengok ke kiri-kanan. Yang Jou lihat hanyalah lorong yang panjang.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan cerita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, humour, romance, dan lainnya

Warning:

- Long story..

-Fluffy KaiJou scene

**H+2**

_Kaiba, marah?_

Jou mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong yang panjang itu. Dia sedang mencari dapur. Jou menduga kalau letak ada di lantai bawah, jadi dia mencari tangga. Jou hampir menari penuh kemenangan kalau saja dia tidak sakit saat menemukan tangga yang dicarinya dan mulai menuruni tangga. Di dalam mansion itu sangatlah sepi. Jou menjadi berpikir apakah Kaiba dan Mokuba tidak kesepian berada di dalam mansion itu. "Mungkin para pelayan itu hanya bekerja pada saat siang dan mereka pulang di waktu malam.."

Jou mendengar suara. Jou melihat Kaiba sedang membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan semangkuk sup dingin. Dimasukkan mangkuk sup itu ke dalam oven_."Wow, aku tidak menyangka Kaiba dapat melakukan hal seperti itu." _Tanpa sadar bibir Jou bergerak dan dia tersenyum.

"Mutt.." Jou terkejut ketika Kaiba berbicara. Jou padahal yakin dia tidak membuat suara dan Kaiba tidak pernah berbalik dan melihatnya. Jou tidak tau Kaiba dapat mempunyai insting setajam itu.

"U.."

"Duduklah di kursi. Sebentar lagi aku akan selesai."

"Baiklah.." Jou lalu duduk di kursi. Saat mendengar bunyi "Ting" Kaiba membuka oven dan mengeluarkan sup itu dan menaruhnya di depan Jou. Jou memandanginya."Makanlah.." Kaiba menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Jou. Jou mengambil sendok yang ada di tengah-tengah meja dan mulai mulai mencoba sup itu. Setelah suapan kelima, Jou berhenti.

"Kaiba.."

"Hn.."

"Aku..uh..aku, aku mau minta maaf. Aku telah merepotkan.." Jou mendengar Kaiba mendesah.

"Tidak apa. Cepat habiskan dan minum obat lalu kembali tidur."

Jou agak merasa bingung."Uh, tidur?"

"Ya, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang malam-malam seperti ini apalagi kau baru sakit."

"Kaiba,"

".. .."

"Terimakasih."

"...Kembali." Jou tidak menyangka akan mudah sekali bicara dengan Kaiba.

".. .."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memakai kalung itu.." Jou tidak menyangka mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Dia memandangi mangkuk sup di depannya. Dimainkannya sendok yang Jou pegang ke dalam sup.

"Taruhan, aku dan Otogi taruhan. Bukan hal yang besar. Aku kalah dan ini sebagai hasilnya.." Jou berdehem. Dia tidak tau kalau Kaiba mau mempermasalahkan tentang kalung leher yang Jou pakai."Memang kenapa.." Jou ingin tahu alasan kenapa Kaiba mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Aku.. Tidak suka.."

"? ?"

"Jadi orang lain sudah menandaimu.." Jou tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat mendengar hal itu. Jou hanya terus menatap ke arah depan. Dia dapat merasa sumber panas di dekatnya.

"um, Ka.."

"Jou.." Jou terkejut saat Kaiba memanggil namanya, nama aslinya. Bukan dengan sebutan Mutt. Dia memandangi Kaiba.

"Ya.."

Kaiba memandang Jou. Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Dia agak ragu-ragu. Tetapi akhirnya Kaiba mulai berbicara.

"Kau tadi menangis..apa karena aku?" Kaiba tidak pernah meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya selain kepada Mokuba."Aku..maaf.." Kaiba memandang ke tempat lain. Dia tidak ingin orang yang ada disampingnya itu melihat raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf.." Entah kenapa Jou tiba-tiba merasa berani."Telah memukulmu."

"Emff, aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan maafnya.." Jawaban Kaiba mengundang tanda tanya untuk Jou.

"Eh, eh..kenapa?" Tanpa sadar Jou melepaskan sendoknya yang ada di dalam mangkuk dan berbalik menghadap Kaiba.

Kaiba menyeringai." Aku tidak menyangka. Untuk orang yang sedang sakit dan bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri dapat memukul sekeras itu." Wajah Jou menjadi panas. Dia berteriak.

"Ja..jangan meremehkanku!"Untuk sesaat, Jou merasa ingin memukul Kaiba lagi. Jou sampai tidak sadar dia hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajah Kaiba. 'Lagi-lagi bola mata berwarna biru..' Jou jadi merasa ingin pergi ke laut untuk merasakan ombak dan hembusan angin. Jou menatap Kaiba tanpa berkedip.

"Hei.." Tidak ada tanggapan. Kaiba merasa terganggu saat dirinya di tatap dua bola mata yang berwarna cokelat. Cokelat yang akan terasa manis di mulutmu. Sensasi yang tak akan hilang, lumer perlahan-lahan dan menyelimuti lidah dan pikiranmu. Rasa yang ditinggalkan lebih lama berbekas daripada sebuah ciuman (catatan: yang aku maksud cokelat makanan. Aku pernah membacanya di Google)

Kaiba berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri,'self-control' seorang Kaiba. Tetapi entah kenapa Kaiba merasa Jou menatapnya bagai tersihir. Dia harus menghentikan sihir itu sebelum dirinya juga ikut tersihir.

"Jou..Mutt?" Tetap tidak ada reaksi. 'Haruskah aku memukulnya?' _"TIDAK."_ Kaiba tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.'Jika orang tidak merespon dengan suaramu, cobalah sentuh dia.' Kaiba menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang bahu Jou. Perlahan dia mengguncang tubuh Jou. Reaksi yang diharapkan muncul. Jou mulai mengedipkan matanya.

"Ngh? Oh.." Jou kebingungan dan merasa malu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu minum obat dan tidur."Kaiba melepaskan Jou dan berdiri. Diambilnya gelas dan diisi air lalu diberikan kepada Jou. Jou menerimanya dan memandang Kaiba sebentar. Dia lau berdiri dari kursi.

"Um..dimana aku akan tidur?" Jou merasa lebih baik dia tidur di tempat lain. Bahkan tidur di sofa pun dia tidak keberatan. Jou tidak ingin mengganggu Kaiba.

"Di kamarku.."

"Lalu kamu?"

"Sofa."

"Tapi!"

"Mutt, apa kau mau terus protes atau segera tidur?ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Besok aku harus pergi sekolah..dan kau.. Kalau besok badanmu masih tidak sehat, lebih baik kamu tidak berangkat." Kaiba mulai berjalan menuju ke pintu. Dia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik. Jou hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Sampai di kamar Kaiba, Jou masuk dan Kaiba mengikuti. Jou kemudian meminum obat yang diberikan Dokter Istar dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kaiba telah duduk di sofa tempat dia tidur sebelumnya dan mematikan lampu. Jou pun merebahkan dirinya lagi dan cepat terlelap akibat obat yang Jou minum. Samar-samar Jou mendengar suara.

"Selamat tidur..Mutt."

_._._

_"Ugh.. Berat.."_ Jou merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di perutnya. Jou membuka mata dan menemukan Blue Eyes sedang menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi Jou-kun~" Suara riang membuat Jou menoleh. Dia melihat Mokuba yang duduk di kursi dengan senyumannya."Ha ha ha, Blue yang membangunkanmu~" Mokuba lalu mengambil boneka Blue Eyesnya. Jou kemudian duduk dan menggaruk pipinya yang gatal.

"Bagaimana badanmu sekarang?" Mokuba duduk di kursi itu sambil memeluk Blue Eyesnya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik Mokuba.." Jou memang sudah merasa lebih baik. Suhu badannya sudah tidak panas dan dia sudah tidak pusing.

"Kalau begitu, Jou-kun mandi dulu dan setelah itu sarapan pagi..aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan." Mokuba turun dari kursinya dan meletakkan bonekanya. Dia lalu mengambil gantungan baju. Seragam sekolah milik Jou.

"Ini seragam dan t-shirt milikmu. Kemarin seragam itu dicuci. Dan seragam yang berwarna putih juga sudah di cuci. Hanya saja celananya masih kamu pakai." Jou tersadar dan memandangi celananya. Ya, celana putihnya masih Jou pakai_._

_"Tidak bisa mengembalikannya hari ini.."_ Jou teringat dengan kemeja milik Kaiba yang dipakainya.

"Mokuba.."

"Hn.."

"Terimakasih pinjaman bajunya."

"Ha ha, tidak masalah Jou-kun..nah, aku pergi dulu." Mokuba lalu berjalan keluar. Jou mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi. Jou tercengang saat melihat kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Kaiba. Sebuah bathub yang besar. Warna putih dan bersih. Dia lalu memutar kenop air dan teringat jika dia harus mandi dengan air hangat.

_"Sudah lama aku tidak mandi dengan air hangat~"_ Jou menjadi bersemangat.

_._._

"Seto.." Mokuba sedang bermain dengan standing figur miniatur duel monster.

"Hn.." Kaiba sedang minum kopinya dan mengetik di notebooknya.

"Kapan kamu akan mengatakan kalau kau suka padanya?"

"Uhuk,uhuk..ap..apa yang kamu maksud..uhuk, Mokuba?" Kaiba hampir tersedak dan menumpahkan kopinya di notebooknya. Dia menatap adiknya itu dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Kakak~ayolah..aku tahu kau suka Jou-kun~. Kau tidak membencinya bukan?jadi bersikaplah baik padanya. Sepertinya Jou-kun juga suka kakak." Kaiba berpikir darimana adiknya mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu dan sejak kapan Mokuba memperhatikan hal itu?

"Mokuba, jangan bicara yang aneh.." Mokuba hanya meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan mendesah. Dia tahu kalau kakaknya tidak akan mengakuinya. Tapi Mokuba tidak akan menyerah.

"Kalau kakak tidak suka kepadanya, kenapa kakak membawanya kesini?mengobatinya, memberi dia sup dan membiarkannya tidur dikamarmu?"

Kaiba mendengar kata-kata sup dan menyipitkan matanya."Bagaimana kamu tahu?kamu-" Mokuba memutar bola matanya.

"Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara dan mengikuti Jou-kun.." Kaiba menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangannya_."Mokuba melihatnya."_ Kaiba mulai menuliskan catatan dalam pikirannya untuk memasang kunci dari luar sehingga Mokuba tidak akan bisa keluar di malam hari.

"Mokuba.." Kaiba berhenti berbicara saat mendengar langkah kaki. Kedua Kaiba menengok melihat Isono dan Jou yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Terimakasih~" Isono hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

"Jou~" Mokuba langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Jou. Dia menarik tangan Jou ke kursi. Jou dan Mokuba duduk. Kaiba hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Mau sereal cokelat atau buah?"

Mokuba memberikan Jou mangkuk.

"Cokelat.." Mokuba lalu mengambil kotak sereal dan menuangkannya di mangkuk Jou. Setelah itu dia menuangkannya di mangkuknya sendiri. Jou mengambil susu dan mencampurnya dengan sereal. Setelah itu diberikannya kepada Mokuba.

Jou memang lapar. Dia makan dengan lahap. Selesai sarapan, Jou melirik ke arah jam. _"Sudah jam tujuh. Satu jam lagi.."_

"Mokuba, terimakasih karena telah membantuku.." Jou melirik Kaiba yang masih mengetik."Aku harus pergi sekarang karen-"

"Jou-kun.."

"Yap?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti kami akan mengantarmu. Lagipula kamu dan kakak sekolah di tempat yang sama. Iya kan Seto?" Kaiba hanya mengangguk.

"Oh..baiklah.." Jou merasa sedikit canggung.

Jam tujuh empat puluh. Mereka lalu bersiap. Beruntung, hari ini juga tidak ada PR. Buku yang Jou bawa tetap seperti hari kemarin. Tetapi itu tidak masalah. Dia bisa meminjam buku milik Yugi. Jam pertama mereka satu kelas.

Mereka bertiga duduk di dalam limosin. Kaiba dan Mokuba duduk berdekatan, Jou berseberangan dan di depan Mokuba. Mereka terdiam, diam yang menyenangkan.

Sampai di sekolah Mokuba, Mokuba mencium pipi kakaknya dan keluar. Dia melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Limosin itu mulai berjalan lagi. Jou merasa lehernya menjadi nyaman. _"Eh?nyaman?"_ Jou panik. Dia lupa dengan kalung lehernya. Dia meninggalkannya di kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?"

"Sial.."

"?"

"Ah..maksudku aku lupa dengan kalung milik Otogi.." Jou menggaruk rambutnya

"Oh.." Jou dapat melihat kaiba menyeringai. Dan Jou hanya menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Sampai di sekolah Domino. Kaiba turun, Jou hanya memandang sekitar. Melihat apakah ada orang disana.

"Mutt, keluar sekarang atau kita terlambat.." Jou mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar. Setelah itu, limosin itu mulai berjalan. Kaiba berjalan di depan dan Jou di belakang. Sebenarnya Kaiba tidak merasa nyaman Jou berjalan di belakangnya. Kaiba ingin Jou berjalan disampingnya. Tetapi kalau dia melakukan hal itu, Jou pasti akan kebingungan.

"Jou~" Suara itu mengagetkan Jou. Dia berbalik tetapi tersandung sepatunya sendiri dan hampir jatuh.

"Ups.." Otogi dapat menangkap Jou."Haha, keseimbangan yang buruk Jou?" Otogi tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka Jou lebih ringan dari yang dia kira. Otogi menahan beban Jou.

"Otogi.." Antara malu dan sebal dia mendorong Otogi dan berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Yup Puppy~" Mata Kaiba menjadi menyipit. Dia merasa marah dan berjalan pergi. Jou dan Otogi memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan dia Jou?"

"Entahlah..aku harus pergi.. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, aku bukan anjing Otogi.." Jou memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi itu kan termasuk dalam perjanjian.." Otogi menjelaskan.

"Iya, kau memang menyebalkan Otogi.."

"Kau tidak memakai kalungnya?" Otogi sadar saat melihat leher Jou.

"Tertinggal di kamar mandi.." Suara bel menyelamatkan Jou.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa makan siang nanti, jangan lupa ajak Honda.." Jou mengangguk dan berjalan.

"Huh, ada apa dengan Kaiba?"

**TBC**

**To: Sweet VerMouth-really thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan cerita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Tamagochi adalah permainan hewan virtual. Aku tidak tahu siapa pembuatnya.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, humour, romance, fantasy dan lainnya

Warning:

- Long story..ini sudah chapter9 dan masih terus..

-Sedikit kekerasan(karena Bakura dan Malik muncul)

-Minim interaksi KaiJou di chapter ini.

CATATAN CERITA:

Italic: berpikir atau bicara dalam hati

CATATAN PENULIS:

Ide tentang chapter ini baru terpikir (sebelumnya aku tidak berniat untuk memasukkan unsur ini), semoga bisa berlajut sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan.

**H+2+**

"Hei Jou-kun!" Yugi menyapa Jou yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tumben kamu tidak terlambat Jou.."Kini Anzu yang menyapanya ketika dia melewati meja mereka. Yugi dan Anzu sedang bermain 'tamagochi'.

Jou melihat ke arah tempat duduk Kaiba setelah dia duduk di kursinya. Kaiba duduk di belakang. Dia sedang mengetik di notebooknya. Saat Kaiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jou. Jou mencoba tersenyum tetapi Kaiba hanya kembali memandang layar notebooknya.

"Haah.." Jou meletakkan keningnya di meja. Tiba-tiba Jou merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk di kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya Anzu membawa pensil dan Yugi memandangnya.

"Anzu, Yugi.. yeah.. ada apa..?" Jou memandang dengan malas. Moodnya baru tidak bagus, hal itu juga karena dia masih agak sakit.

"Jou? Kenapa kamu tidak bersemangat? Anzu menepuk-nepuk kepala Jou. Yugi juga terlihat khawatir.

"Umh, aku kemarin demam..jadi masih tidak terasa enak." Jou mencoba menghindar dari tangan Anzu yang jahil.

"Kenapa kamu tidak istirahat di rumah saja Jou-kun?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik Yug, jangan khawatir." Jou tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba muncul Bakura yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Matanya memandang keseluruh ruangan dan dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas terdiam melihat Bakura masuk dengan aura kegelapan di belakangnya. Yugi dan yang lain juga hanya memandang apa yang terjadi. Bakura berhenti di depan tempat duduk Malik. Malik sedang menggunting kertas saat Bakura menarik bajunya.

"Kau..beraninya.."Bakura menatap tajam ke arah Malik.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau Bakura.. Tiba-tiba marah begitu.." Malik dalam posisi dicengkeram oleh Bakura masih mengerjakan hal yang sebelumnya dia kerjakan. Menggunting kertas~

"Apa kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin?" Ryo sampai saat ini masih tidak sadarkan diri.."

"Hah, bukankah kau juga setuju. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya. Kau melakukannya dengan kesadaranmu. Jadi, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku karena kesalahanmu sendiri." Malik hanya tersenyum. Itu membuat Bakura semakin marah. Dia lalu mengambil gunting milik Malik denagn paksa dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Malik menjadi marah dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut Bakura. Cengkeraman Bakura terlepas dan Malik bebas.

"Khuh, serangan yang licik..menyerang secara tiba-tiba.." Bakura memegang perutnya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tidak ada yang berani berteriak. Mereka hanya memandang kedua orang yang sedang dalam perkelahian.

"Bukankah kau juga licik Bakura.." Malik menjilat darah di jarinya yang tergores guntingnya saat Bakura merebut gunting dari tangannya.

"Kau.." Bakura memakai milenium Ringnya, Malik memasuk tangannya di dalam jaketnya, milenium Rod. Mereka akan saling menyerang.

_"Pharaoh, lakukan sesuatu.."_Yugi berbicara dengan Yami-nya. Dia tidak ingin ruang kelasnya menjadi ajang pertempuran.

_"Baik Yugi, mereka memang perlu diberi pelajaran lagi."_ Yugi bertransformasi menjadi Yami. Saat Yami muncul, mata Anzu langsung bersinar.

"H E N T I K A N ! !"

Malik terhenti saat akan mengeluarkan milenium Rodnya dan cahaya milenium Ring milik Bakura berhenti bersinar. Yami memandang kesamping. Semua juga memandang ke sumber suara itu. Suara itu adalah milik Jou.

"Uh..jangan berkelahi disini, cari tempat lain. Kepalaku menjadi sakit..!"Jou terengah-engah setelah berteriak. Memang, kepalanya mulai pusing lagi saat Bakura mulai berteriak.

Malik dan Bakura saling berpandangan penuh tanda tanya. Akhirnya Bakura menarik tangan Malik dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Terjadi kesunyian.

"PLOK PLOK PLOK!"Seluruh ruang kelas penuh tepuk tangan. Mereka memuji keberanian dan kebodohan Jou. Tidak ada yang sebelumnya berani melerai mereka kecuali Yami.

Tepukan tangan itu memperparah sakit kepala Jou.

"Jou-kun.."

"U.. Aku ingin ke ruang kesehatan.." Yami mengangguk dan mengikuti Jou yang berjalan keluar kelas. Sampai di depan pintu, Jou menabrak seseorang.

"Ah.. Maaf.."Orang itu adalah guru mereka. Guru kesenian."Tuan Jounouchi?"Dia mengenali siswa yang menabraknya. Jou adalah siswa favoritnya.

"Maaf Pak, Jou-kun merasa tidak enak badan. Jadi perbolehkan dia beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Setelah saya mengantarnya, saya akan segera kembali." Yami berbicara sesopan mungkin. Sementara Jou hanya memegang kepalanya. Guru itu mengangguk dan Jou hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan lagi.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kita akan memulai pelajaran kesenian kita. Buka halaman dua puluh.." Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Kaiba hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya."_Mutt.."_

_._.

"Hei Malik, apa kau tidak merasa si pirang yang selalu bersama Pharaoh agak aneh?" Bakura entah kenapa terlihat serius.

"Hn.. sudah dari kemarin bodoh, aku sudah merasakannya samar-samar." Malik memegang rambutnya yang terbelai oleh angin. Bakura hanya memutar bola matanya. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Aku kemarin tidak berangkat sekolah kalau kamu lupa.." Bakura mulai jengkel lagi. Dia masih mempunyai masalah dengan Ryo. Ryo sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Malik memandang Bakura dan mendesah. Mata Bakura menyipit saat melihat Malik mengeluarkan milenium Rod.

"Hei.."

"Diamlah, kau ingin Ryo sadar bukan?" Dia lalu mengucapkan sesuatu dan Ryo mulai kembali menguasai tubuhnya.

"Ah.." Dia mengejab-ngejabkan matanya. Malik memamerkan giginya dan menyimpan kembali milenium Rodnya.

_"Kau. Sialan!kau benar-benar memakai milenium Rod kemarin!"_Bakura transparan yang berada di samping Ryo marah-marah. Ryo terlihat bingung.

"Malik-kun?"

"Hei Ryo~, Lebih baik kau kembali ke dalam kelas. Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai.."Mendengar itu Ryo hanya mengangguk. Dia kemudian pergi. Ryo sudah terbiasa tersadar di suatu tempat yang aneh.

_"Kura..apa lagi yang kamu lakukan?"_Ryo berjalan menuruni tangga_."Aku ingin penjelasan.."_ Ryo tahu selama seharian dia merasa tertidur. Tetapi dia berada disekolah sekarang.

_"Itu ulah Malik..sejak kemarin aku mencoba memanggilmu. Tetapi kau tidak merespon."_

".. .."

_"Aku tidak bohong!"_Bakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ryo tersenyum.

"Iya, aku percaya.." Ryo berjalan menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Malik yang masih berada di atap sekolah memandang ke langit_."Memang ada yang salah dengan dia..apa Pharaoh tidak menyadarinya?"_ Malik lalu menutup matanya."Lebih baik aku membolos. Kak Isis tidak akan tahu.."

-.-.

"Jou-kun?bagaimana sakit kepalamu?"Yami telah kembali menjadi Yugi. Dia sedang duduk di kursi sementara Jou tiduran ditempat tidur.

"Uh, terimakasih untuk Ibu Rea. Setelah minum obat, sakit kepalaku sudah agak baik. Yugi..lebih baik kamu segera kembali ke kelas.."

"Kau tidak apa aku tinggal Jou-kun?"

"Yup, Ibu Rea akan segera kembali." Yugi lalu mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia lalu berjalan keluar. Sampai di pintu, Yugi melambaikan tangannya. Dan Jou tersenyum.

_"Yugi.."_

_"Ya Pharaoh?"_

_"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Jou.."_ Mendengar perkataan Pharaoh, Yugi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Entahlah..hanya saja rasanya ada sesuatu. Aku merasakannya kemarin. Tetapi hanya samar-samar. Saat ini, perasaan itu semakin samar."_

_"Apakah berbahaya Pharaoh?"_ Yugi menjadi kepikiran dan khawatir.

_"Tidak.."_Pharaoh tidak yakin_."Tidak terasa ada yang membahayakan.."_ Yugi mengangguk. Dia tiba-tiba merasa perasaan aneh, tetapi tidak dia perhatikan. Yugi melihat seseorang yang berjalan di depannya dan dia tahu siapa itu.

"Ryo!" Ryo mendengar namanya dipanggil berhenti dan berbalik.

"Yugi!"Yugi sudah berdiri di dekat Ryo.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan bersama Malik?"

"Ah, Bakura..aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi aku tidak apa-apa. Malik ada di atas atap sekarang. Kamu darimana Yugi-kun?" Ryo ganti bertanya.

"Dari ruang kesehatan mengantar Jou-kun. Dia sakit.."Ryo mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita kembali ke kelas."Mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

_._.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Lalu pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Jou sudah tertidur sesaat setelah Yugi pergi. Angin berhembus pelan masuk ke jendela yang setengah terbuka dan menyibak tirai ruang kesehatan yang berwarna putih.

_"Hm.." _Orang yang baru saja masuk itu mengamati Jou yang tidur. Tidak puas dengan hasil penglihatannya yang terbatas, orang itu mengambil selimut yang hampir menutup seluruh badan Jou. Orang itu memegang kening Jou_."Sedikit hangat.."_Lalu dia merasakan sesuatu_."Ini.."_

"Nak Katsuya..apa anda masih bangun?"Bu Rea yang sedang berjalan masuk melewati pintu saat mendengar suara dari dalam langsung berjalan ke tempat Jou tidur."Nak.." Disana Bu Rea hanya menemukan Jou yang sedang tertidur dan memakai selimut_."Aneh, tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suara. Apa aku salah dengar?"_Ibu Rea berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Setelah merasa suster itu telah pergi. Orang itu kemudian mendesah.

"Nyaris saja.."Selimut Jou bergerak-gerak dan terlihat tangan seseorang. Dia kemudian keluar dari dalam selimut yang dipakainya untuk bersembunyi dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Orang itu kemudian berpikir. Tidak sadar ada orang yang lain masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Hei kau!" Orang yang sedang duduk tersebut terkejut dan memandang ke arah orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Orang yang berdiri tersebut adalah Kaiba."Apa yang kau lakukan disini.."

".. .."

TBC~

Next chapter KaiJou story and new scene.

**Thank you to:**

**-Sennin pein: hehe, makasie. Uh, ini long story.. semoga tidak bosan karenanya. Kuusahain ceritanya tersambung terus. Entah kenapa ini fic yang paling cepat aku update XD**

**-Sweet VerMouth: yay, aku memang membuat yang ceritanya tidak berat. Tetapi mulai chapter kedepan akan kubuat lebih. Makasie masih membaca ceritanya!**

**-101 hiru yorunita:hay-, iya. Ini fic yang updatenya paling cepet aku ..Oh, Otogi memang suka menggoda Jou nieh.., kalo Jou dan Otogi..aku lupa namanya apa yah. Snareshipping? Tar ada kejutan lain XP**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan cerita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi. Hm.. aku hanya menggambar beberapa adegan untuk kesenanganku.

Rating: Ceritanya agak berat. Tapi T sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: friendship, humour, romance, angst, fantasy dan lainnya.

Warning:

- Long story..ini sudah chapter10 dan masih terus..

-Short scene KaiJou, but I think I like this one.

-New rival

CATATAN CERITA:

Italic: berpikir atau bicara dalam hati. Untuk para Hikari juga bicara dengan para Yami.

**H+2++**

"Hm..aku disini hanya sedang mencari plester.."Orang itu kemudian turun dari tempat tidur Jou dan membuka lemari yang terbuat dari kaca yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Jou. Dia kemudian mengambil plester yang dicarinya dan tersenyum ke arah Kaiba.

"Lalu, kenapa kau duduk disana?"Kaiba tidak begitu saja percaya dengan perkataan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hn.." Orang itu hanya tersenyum lagi."Aku hanya melihat apakah orang yang sedang tidur ini masih hidup atau tidak.."Kaiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda.." Orang itu lalu berjalan mendekati Kaiba dan memperlihatkan jarinya."Lihat, kalau tidak percaya.."Dia lalu berjalan melewati Kaiba yang berdiri."Dah, Priest.." Dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

".. .."

Kaiba lalu memandang Jou yang masih tidur. Dilihatnya selimut Jou berantakan. Dengan menghelai nafas, dia menghampiri Jou yang tidur."_Apa yang Egyptian itu lakukan disini..bukankah tadi dia bersama dengan yang berambut putih panjang itu pergi, tapi si rambut putih dan Yugi telah kembali ke dalam kelas bersama."_ Kaiba hanya berpikir. Kemudian ketika melihat Jou bergerak dan melihat wajahnya seperti kedinginan, dia membenarkan selimut Jou.

"Kaiba.." Kaiba terkejut mengira Jou terbangun tetapi Kaiba merasa lega saat melihat mata Jou masih tertutup.

"Apa yang dia mimpikan.."

"Mokuba.."

"?"

"Yugi.."

".. .."

"Hantu!"

"!" Kaiba tidak mengerti apa yang Jou bicarakan. Dia hanya melihat raut wajah Jou yang berubah-ubah. Dan itu terasa lucu.

"Hm.." Kaiba memegang kening Jou. Memang suhu badan Jou sudah tidak panas seperti sebelumnya. Jou bergerak lagi. Kali ini Jou menggunakan tangannya dan memegang tangan Kaiba yang ada di keningnya. Kaiba terdiam saat Jou mengangkat tangannya. Pegangan Jou lumayan kuat untuk orang yang sedang tidur.

"Mutt?"

"Hemh.." Tanpa Kaiba duga, tangannya ditarik oleh Jou dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Jou.

"Mmut..t.." Tubuh Kaiba agak bergetar. Sementara Jou hanya terlihat tenang. Kaiba berusaha menarik tangannya tetapi tidak bisa.

"Kaiba.."

'DEG'

Kaiba dapat merasakan panas di tangannya saat Jou bicara.

"Selamat makan.." Kaiba membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja Jou ucapkan ketika tiba-tiba..

"Ouch!" Jou menggigit tangan Kaiba. Kaiba menyipitkan matanya.

_"Orang ini.. mengira aku makanan?"_

"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!" Ibu Rea yang baru saja masuk untuk mengecek pasiennya terkejut dan menjatuhkan buku yang dia bawa. Kaiba memandang ke arah suster itu tanpa berkedip. Dia lupa kalau Jou masih menggigit tangannya.

"Ng?" Jou membuka matanya dan melihat Kaiba. Dia merasa sedang menggigit sesuatu. Jou terkejut dan melepaskan gigitannya tetapi tangannya masih memegang tangan Kaiba.

"Eh?eh?"Jou bingung. Ibu Rea langsung berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Jou. Jou menyadari dirinya memegang tangan Kaiba dan buru-buru melepaskannya. Ibu Rea langsung menarik tangan kanan Kaiba. Dapat dilihat di tangan didekat jari kelingking Kaiba terdapat bekas gigitan dan beberapa darah keluar dari luka itu. Ibu Rea memandang Jou dan hanya mendesah. Kaiba sebenarnya ingin menarik tangannya tetapi dia tetap diam. Kaiba tidak ingin bertindak tidak sopan.

"Nak Katsuya, apa yang kau pikirkan.." Ibu Rea melepaskan tangan Kaiba dan berjalan menuju kotak kaca dan mengambil beberapa obat dan plester. Jou yang melihat tangan Kaiba hanya terdiam. Kaiba sadar kalau Jou sedang melihat tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia kemudian mendekati Jou dan menunduk. Dia berbicara di dekat telinga Jou.

"Kuharap kau tidak mempunyai rabies mutt..dan apakah kau tidak bisa membedakan tangan orang dengan makanan?"Kaiba dapat melihat wajah Jou menjadi merah."Dan lagi.."Kaiba hampir tahu dia akan terdengar seperti sedikit kehilangan akalnya."Aku lebih suka kau menggigitku di tempat lain.."

Mendengar hal itu Jou mematung."Apa.. yang.." Jou dapat mendengar jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kaiba hanya menyeringai dan berdiri tegap. Dia lalu berputar dan berjalan. Ibu Rea yang melihat Kaiba akan pergi bermaksud menghentikannya tetapi Kaiba sudah keluar. Dia meletakkan kembali obat yang sudah dipegangnya dan memandang Jou yang masih terdiam.

"Nak Katsuya, kenapa wajahmu merah?" Ibu Rea lalu mendekati Jou dan memegang keningnya."Tidak terlalu panas?"Ibu Rea hanya memandang Jou dan bertanya-tanya. Kemudian kembali mengambil buku yang dia jatuhkan.

"Uh.." Jou merebahkan dirinya lagi. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya."_Kaiba, dia tetap brengsek..!"_

_._.

Jou akhirnya kembali ke kelas saat jam istirahat. Dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit kepala. Bahkan dia sudah merasa sehat. Ibu Rea baik sekali. Dia tidak keberatan jaket yang dipinjam oleh Jou belum dapat dikembalikan. Tetapi Ibu Rea memperingatkan agar mengembalikannya sebelum diadakan pemeriksaan kesehatan yaitu dua hari lagi.

"Oh.." Jou teringat dia harus menemui Otogi dan membawa Honda. Tapi tunggu, Jou tidak ingat dia melihat Honda di kelas. Tempat duduknya kosong.

"Jou!" Jou dapat melihat Anzu berlari menuju ketempatnya. Dia tidak bersama Yugi.

"Dimana Yugi?"

"Bersama Ryo, mereka mencari Malik."

"Oh, kalau Honda?"

"Dia tidak berangkat. Dia sakit."

"Eh, kenapa?" Jou terkejut. Sepertinya saat ini banyak penyakit yang berkembang biak. Anzu hanya tertawa.

"Kemarin Honda terpeleset di dekat sungai saat akan mengambil uang yang tersangkut di tepi sungai. Tadi sewaktu kamu pergi ke ruang kesehatan, dia memberitahuku lewat sms."Anzu menepuk bahu Jou."Temani aku ke kantin Jou!" Anzu lalu berjalan menuju ke kantin. Jou mengikutinya. Lagipula dia juga mempunyai urusan disana.

"Memang kenapa dengan Malik?"Anzu memandang Jou dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Dia tidak kembali ke dalam kelas. Bahkan jam kedua. Ryo dan Yugi kembali setelah pelajaran dimulai dua puluh menit. Oh ya, aku juga melihat Kaiba pergi keluar sepuluh menit kemudian setelah Ryo dan Yugi kembali. Dia berkata akan pergi ke toilet. Wajahnya agak aneh. Tetapi saat dia kembali, wajahnya bertambah aneh. Entah seperti mendapat sesuatu..aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Kata-kata Anzu mengingatkan kembali kejadian di ruang kesehatan. Jou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kaiba sekarang.."

"Eh Jou, apa yang kamu bilang?"

"Ah..bukan apa-apa.."

"Hm.."Anzu tahu ada yang Jou sembunyikan. Tetapi dia hanya tersenyum.

Mereka sampai di kantin sekolah. Jou melihat ke kanan-kiri mencari Otogi sedangkan Anzu membeli makanan, sebuah roti cokelat.

"Jou, kau tidak lapar?" Jou hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak punya uang.."

"Oh.." Anzu merasa prihatin dengan temannya. Dia membeli satu buah roti lagi dan menyodorkannya kepada Jou."Aku traktir~" Anzu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Te..terimakasih! Jou menangis bahagia. Anzu tertawa dengan tingkah Jou.

"Ah, Otogi!"Anzu menunjuk ke arah Otogi yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Anzu, Jou~" Dia berdiri di depan mereka."Eh, mana Honda? Seharusnya dia disini.."

"Otogi, Honda tidak berangkat.."Anzu memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menunggunya Otogi?"Anzu menjadi penasaran. Otogi hanya tertawa.

"Kami akan bertaruh..kemarin dia mengirimkan pesan menantangku."

"Apa dia tidak mengirimimu pesan kalau dia tidak berangkat?" Mendengar pernyataan Anzu, Otogi merogoh saku celananya. Dibuka hp flip miliknya.

"Oh, aku lupa menyalakan hp ku.." Otogi lalu menyalakannya dan ternyata memang ada pesan dari Honda.

"Otogi, memang apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tentang taruhan?" Otogi menutup hpnya dan mengembalikan ke saku celananya. Dia kemudian memandang Jou."Taruhan makan. Kalau aku menang, dia akan mengerjakan tugasku selama dua minggu dan jika aku kalah, kau bebas Jou~"

"Eh?" Jou tidak menyangka. Sahabat baiknya rela berkorban buat dia.

"Jou, jangan lupa besok kau harus memakai kalung yang kuberikan..atau kau mau memakai kostum anjing lagi?" Jou menggelengkn kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak mau teringat kejadian yang memalukan itu. Otogi lalu mendekati Jou dan berbisik."Tentang kejadian tadi pagi.." Otogi berhenti berbicara dan memperhatikan wajah Jou yang berubah menjadi seperti wajah seorang gadis yang ketahuan jatuh cinta.

"Me..memang kenapa..?" Jou berhasil sedikit menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Lupakan..oh, ada yang lupa. Bandul yang ada di kalung kemarin jangan sampai hilang. Aku mendapatkannya dari kenalanku." Jou mengangguk."Nah, sampai jumpa~" Otogi kemudian berjalan pergi. Dia melambai ke arah para gadis yang sedang duduk. Mereka tertawa geli dan melambai kembali.

"He~i" Anzu tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Jou.

"Ada apa?" Jou terkejut. Dia menggaruk-garuk punggungnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

".. Uh, tentang kalung yang kemarin."

"Lalu?"

"Cuma itu.." Jou membuka bungkus rotinya dan berpura-pura makan.

"Jou~" Anzu mendesah.

_._.

Yugi dan Ryo mencari Malik di atap sekolah. Tetapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ketemu.

"Yugi, bagaimana kalau aku memakai milenium Ring untuk mencarinya?" Yugi berpikir sejenak.

_"Bakura, bolehkah?"_

_".. .."_

_"Kura?"_

_"Baik, baik Ryo.."_ Ryo kemudian bertransformasi menjadi Bakura. Dan mengeluarkan millennium Ring dari dalam bajunya. Dia lalu memegangnya dan terdiam. Berkosenterasi.

_"Pharaoh. Apa Malik benar-benar juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Jou-kun?"_

_"Ya, Bakura yang bilang. Dia juga merasakannya. Jadi kita harus menemukan Malik karena dia yang pertama menyadarinya."_

Bakura lalu membuka mata dan milenium Ringnya menunjuk ke arah bawah."Dia ada di bawah..mungkin di luar gedung sekolah.." Bakura mulai berjalan menuruni tangga dan Yugi berlari di belakangnya. Mereka kemudian sampai di halaman sekolah. Mereka berputar sampai di belakang sekolah. Terlihat Malik sedang bersama seseorang.

"E? Apa yang kakak bilang?"Malik terlihat marah kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Tuan Malik.. Nona Isis tahu kalau tuan tidak mengikuti pelajaran.. Kalau tuan tidak mengikuti keinginan nona, saya khawatir tuan akan dikirim kembali ke Egyptian.."

"Iya, iya.. Jadi kakak menyuruhmu kesini untuk memperingatkanku?" Kini Malik menyilangkan tangannya. Bakura dan Yugi bersembunyi dibalik pohon mengintip.

"Tuan Malik.." Lishid waspada.

"Ya, aku tahu.." Malik memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket."Hei, jangan bersembunyi, tunjukkan dirimu!" Malik telah bersiap-siap akan membuat orang yang memata-matai mereka akan terkena sakit kepala yang hebat. Dia mendengar suara dan memandang ketempat suara itu berasal.

"Hah, ternyata kalian?" Malik langsung melepaskan pegangan tanganya di milenium Rod yang tersimpan dibalik jaketnya."Mau apa? Apa kalian mau mencampuri urusan keluarga?" Bakura hanya menggeleng, Yugi juga.

"Oh, tuan Yugi..dan tuan Bakura." Lishid menunduk memberi hormat.

"Ada apa?kalian tidak mungkin kesini kalau tidak ada perlu. Sebentar lagi juga bel akan berbunyi," Malik kembali mendengus.

"Kami.."

"Aku tidak ikut." Bakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

_"Kura.."_

"Maksudku aku ingin bertanya tentang Jou-kun.." Yugi menjadi gugup_."Pharaoh.."_ Pharaoh mengangguk, kini Yugi berubah menjadi Pharaoh.

"Kau merasakannya bukan? Hal yang mengganjal yang ada disekitar Jou.." Yami memandang ke arah Malik.

Lishid memperhatikan ucapan mereka._"Tuan Jounouchi?ada apa dengan dia?"_Lishid menghormati kemampuan Jou setelah terakhir mereka duel.

"Hn, ya. Lalu apa?"

"Begini Malik, apa kau mau menjelaskan apa yang kau rasakan yang ada disekitar Jou-kun?"

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Berikan milenium puzzlemu?"

"HEY!" Bakura tiba-tiba bereaksi. Dia memelototi Malik. Sudah sejak lama dia ingin memiliki kekuatan yang ada di dalam milenium puzle. Tetapi selalu gagal. Kini orang yang ada di depannya ingin memiliki apa yang selalu ia incar.

"Aku hanya menggodamu Bakura.." Malik tahu kalau sejak lama Bakura selalu mengincar puzzle milik Yugi. Kadang asyik mempermainkan Bakura seperti yang dia lakukan kemarin dengan menggunakan Ryo.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Pharaoh memandang Yugi yang mengangguk.

"Aku belum memikirkannya.."

"Hoey~ kenapa kamu mau menolong Pharaoh?" Bakura menjadi penasaran karena Malik mau membantu Pharaoh.

"Ah, karena ini berhubungan dengan subyek yang aku suka.."

"Subyek?" Bakura sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Yup, aku suka dengan si rambut pirang itu.." Mendengar pengakuan Malik membuat Yami terkejut sehingga lupa berkedip. Yugi terkejut sampai mulutnya mengaga. Ryo terkejut... Lishid terkejut dan menatap Malik tak percaya. 'Tuannya menyukai seseorang?'. Sedangkan Bakura hanya memandang Malik.

"Oh, jadi kau suka dengannya? Kenapa sepertinya aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau kau suka dengannya?" Sebenarnya Bakura tidak peduli. Dia hanya asal bertanya.

"Memang apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?" Malik malah ganti bertanya."Memang kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu Bakura berpikir dan dengan sikap biasa dia menjawab'Ya'.

_"Eeh!"_ Ryo terkejut lagi. Dia tidak menyangka Yami-nya menyukai seseorang.

"Ho, siapa?" Malik menjadi tertarik.

"Hn..dia, diriku yang lain. Yang tubuhnya aku pakai." Jawaban Bakura membuat Ryo pingsan.

_".. Pharaoh?" Tiba-tiba Yugi berbicara._

_"Ya?"_ Pharaoh telah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

_"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"_ Pertanyaan Yugi membuat jantung Pharaoh berdetak keras. Dia memandang Hikarinya."Apa Yugi menyadarinya?" Pharaoh dengan gugup menjawab_."Iya.."_ Jawaban Pharaoh membuat mata Yugi bersinar dan Yugi memeluknya.

_"Aku juga suka padamu Pharaoh!kau sangat berarti bagiku."_ Pharaoh tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hikarinya walaupun dia belum yakin apa 'suka' Yugi terhadapnya.

Saat Bakura sibuk memanggil-manggil Ryo dan Yami berbicara dengan Yugi. Lishid bertanya kepada Malik."Tuan, apa benar anda menyukai tuan Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"Ya, dia orang yang menarik..dia orang yang pertama dapat lolos dari milenium rod milikku. Dia juga mudah dikelabuhi hanya dengan menggunakan temannya, namun instingnya juga tajam. Dia juga mempunyai bau yang enak. Tapi, sepertinya dia menjadi agak takut denganku sejak peristiwa itu. Jadi aku hanya membiarkannya saja." Malik memutar bola matanya.

"Begini tuan.." Lishid mendekati Malik."Kalau tuan suka dengan seseorang, coba bersikap baik.." Malik mengerutkan alisnya."Apa tuan tidak ingin dia juga menyukai anda?" Kata-kata Lishid membuat Malik mengangguk.

"Ya, aku ingin dia menyukaiku. Bisa saja aku memakai milenium rod. Tetapi rasanya tidak akan menyenangkan.. Lalu Lishid, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lishid merasa senang dengan apa yang Malik tanyakan. Dia menjadi tidak sabar untuk memberitahu nona Isis tentang berita ini. Lagipula Lishid berpikir Jounouchi Katsuya dapat menjadi teman yang baik..teman baik. Oh.. Lishid tersadar."Tu..tuan Malik, apa maksud anda dengan menyukainya?" Lishid menjadi tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Eh, suka dan ingin menjadikannya seorang istri.." Mendengar jawaban itu Lishid mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Jadi.."

"Oh" Malik menepuk tangannya."Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan.." Malik tersenyum.

_._.

"Brr.." Jou tiba-tiba merasa merinding. Dia memeluk kedua lengannya.

"Ada apa Jou?"apa kamu merasa sakit lagi?" Anzu dapat melihat wajah Jou yang tiba-tiba pucat. Tetapi kembali menjadi normal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi hanya saja, tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri." Jou bingung.

TBC~TBC

_**CATATAN PENULIS: Kuucapkan terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca cerita ini and really thank you for**_

**-Sweet VerMouth: UPDATE!hehe, makasih masih terus membacanya. Btw ni shippingnya jadi nambah neh :D**

**-101 Hiru Yorunita: haha, bener..memang kupotong XD, nie kelanjutannya. Apa udah kepikir ceritanya jadinya seperti ini? Hehe**

**-Seenin Pein: Yoho, UPDATE! Nie sebenarnya dah ngetik, tapi lum sempat ku upload. Belum ngetik terusannya neh. Baru dipikir XP, masukan? Ide?**

**-Fujoshinki-Akut:Wah, makasih dah mau mampir untuk mereview dan makasih juga sudah mengikuti dari sankyu juga sudah menyukai cerita ini. Ini fic memang panjang dan Puppyshippingnya terkesan lambat, jadi mohon maafkan. U_U**


End file.
